Harry Potter y los poderes ocultos
by Irethy
Summary: Después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry vuelve muy deprimido a casa de los Dursley... pero él no sabe que dentro de poco tiempo todo en su vida va a cambiar. ¡¡¡FINALIZADO!
1. Extraños recibimientos

****

1- Extraños recibimientos.

Harry miraba el paisaje desde el asiento posterior del coche de su tío Vernon mientras se acercaban a Privet Drive, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de la última prueba del Torneo, otra vez volvía a sentir todas las emociones de aquel momento y otra vez desde que ocurriera todo aquello volvía a mortificarse por haber sugerido a Cedric que ambos cogieran la Copa, si la hubiera cogido él solo, Cedric seguiría vivo... si no hubiera dicho nada, él seguiría vivo... seguiría vivo... vivo...

Desde el espejo retrovisor, el tío Vernon vio como corría una lágrima por la mejilla de su sobrino y por primera vez en su vida, sintió preocupación por él, después de todo no lo había visto llorar desde que era casi un bebé, por muchas cosas que se le hicieran, por muchas cosas que se le dijera o por muchas veces que Dudley le pegara, no lo había vuelto a ver llorar. Aquello no era normal, después de todo, cuando regresaba de ese colegio él siempre volvía feliz, triste por tener que abandonarlo por el verano, pero feliz por haber estado allí. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que estuviera en tal estado de ánimo?

- Mmmm.... ¿qué tal la escuela? ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó tío Vernon no muy seguro.

La reacción de Harry le hizo sentir incómodo, pero después de todo era normal. El muchacho había mostrado tal sorpresa ante el hecho que su tío mostrara preocupación que no había podido evitar el quedársele mirando fijamente, pero aún así asintió. Después de eso le miró por un rato más, pero enseguida regresó su atención a la ventana y el tío Vernon pudo ver que otra vez volvía a ponerse triste. Suspiró con resignación, daba lo mismo, tenía todo el verano para averiguarlo, pero igualmente tendría que hablarlo con Petunia.

Cuando llegaron al número 4 de Privet Drive, tía Petunia les estaba esperando y parecía muy nerviosa por hablar con su esposo, así que Harry, comprendiendo que no le querían allí subió rápidamente a su habitación pensando que más tarde subiría su baúl si es que le dejaban subirlo a su habitación.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Petunia?- Le preguntó tío Vernon.

- Debo hablar contigo ahora mismo... es sobre Harry.- Contestó Petunia rápidamente y en susurros como si alguien pudiera estar escuchándolos.

- Precisamente de él quería hablarte yo también... en el coche estaba muy extraño, parecía triste Petunia,.... incluso lo he visto llorar.

- Lo sé.- dijo rápida.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes?- Le preguntó su esposo sin entender como podía saberlo.

- Toma, lee esto,- Dijo mientras le pasaba un pergamino.

El tío Vernon miró el pergamino como si fuera a picarle, sabía que debía ser de esa escuela, tal vez de la misma persona que les dejó a Harry en la puerta hacía casi catorce años, tenía la sensación de que les iba a dar un informe sobre alguna trastada que había hecho el chico durante su año escolar, pero al ver la cara de su esposa comprendió que debía ser algo realmente importante así que lo cogió y comenzó a leerlo, a medida que lo hacía sus ojos se abrían más y más a la vez que palidecía poco a poco.

- No... no puede ser cierto...- Dijo tío Vernon casi sin voz.- ¡¡En aquella carta nos dijeron que había muerto!! ¡¡Que Harry lo había derrotado!! ¡¡No puede haber vuelto!!

- Pero lo es, Vernon.- Dijo Petunia.- Ese asesino ha regresado, mató a ese muchacho y va detrás de Harry, quiere matarlo como mató a mi hermana y a su esposo.

- Ahora comprendo el porqué de ese comportamiento en el coche, seguramente se culpe de la muerte de ese chico, pero él no tiene la culpa.

- Vernon, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Puede que no me llevara bien con mi hermana, pero no la quería ver muerta, Harry es mi sobrino y no quiero perderlo como perdí a mi hermana.

- Tranquila, según esto mientras permanezca en la casa, Voldemort no le podrá hacer ningún daño, así que tendremos cuidado de él.- Entonces haciendo uso de toda su voluntad añadió.- Y deberíamos aceptar a bien su anor... quiero decir, su... don.

- ¿Quieres decir el tratarlo bien y aceptar que es un mago?- Preguntó tía Petunia asombrada.

- Sí.

Tío Vernon decidió comenzar por subir él mismo el baúl de su sobrino, mientras Petunia advertía a Dudley, y cuando llegó a la habitación de Harry se lo encontró profundamente dormido, así que dejó el baúl a los pies de la cama, abrió la ventana y abrió la jaula de Hedwig, luego se acercó a su sobrino y lo cubrió con una sábana.

Era noche cerrada cuando Harry despertó sobresaltado a causa de una pesadilla, se tocó la cicatriz por inercia, no le dolía, en realidad no le había dolido desde aquella noche en la que Voldemort había retornado. Entonces fue cuando notó algo extraño, estaba arropado pero según el podía recordar él no lo había hecho. Al mirar mejor también vio la ventana abierta y la jaula de Hedwig vacía, tampoco recordaba el haber abierto la ventana, entonces fue cuando reparó en el baúl. ¿Acaso tío Vernon había hecho todas esas cosas? No, aquello era imposible, los Dursley lo odiaban.

- Ya me imagino cosas.- Dijo Harry antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada.- Es imposible que tío Vernon hiciera algo amable por mí. Susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó bastante tarde, ya eran las nueve y media pasadas y todavía no había venido tía Petunia a despertarlo para que fuera preparando el desayuno, y tampoco Dudley le había armado un escándalo en la puerta. Escuchó con atención, quizás es que el despertador iba mal y se le había adelantado. El silencio reinante en el piso superior le indicó que su tío ya estaba levantado, al igual que Dudley, y si ellos estaban levantados eso quería decir que tía Petunia también lo estaba, entonces... ¿Por qué no lo habían despertado para que hiciese el desayuno?

Bajó a la cocina bastante confundido, y esperando recibir una buena bronca por parte de todos entró en ella. Lo que vio al entrar lo dejó perplejo. Tía Petunia estaba cocinando el desayuno ayudada por **_Dudley_** mientras tío Vernon leía tranquilamente el periódico, y lo más sorprendente... ninguno de ellos le dijo nada por levantarse tarde.

- Bu... buenos días.- Dijo sin creerse lo que veía.

- Ahh, buenos días, Harry. ¿Has dormido bien?- Le preguntó tía Petunia.

- Sí.

- Bueno, siéntate para que desayunes. Dudley siéntate tú también.

- Sí, mamá.- Le contestó Dudley con tranquilidad.

Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Le habían cambiado la familia durante ese curso escolar o qué? Tía Petunia era amable con Harry, Dudley no le había protestado por haber tenido que ayudar a su madre y tío Vernon no le había dicho nada hiriente. ¿Pero que estaba pasando allí? ¿Es que acaso Sirius les había hecho una visita? No, si fuera así, no sería amabilidad, sería miedo, así pues... ¿qué estaba pasando?

El resto del día fue por el mismo estilo, los Dursley eran amables con Harry, y los más extraño era que se preocupaban por él, se interesaban por sus cosas. A Harry casi le dio un infarto cuando a media tarde su tío entró en su habitación y le pilló haciendo los deberes de verano. Aquello en sí le asustó pero lo que casi le mata del susto fue cuando no le armó el escándalo de padre y muy señor nuestro.

- Harry, ¿qué haces?- Le preguntó tío Vernon entrando en su habitación.

- Los... los deberes, tío Vernon.- Respondió Harry horrorizado ante el hecho que lo hubieran pillado.

- Ahhh, ¿ya estás haciendo los deberes? ¿En tú primer día de vacaciones? Vaya ¡Que trabajador!

- No... ¿no te enfadas?- Preguntó Harry al borde del colapso.

- No. ¿Acaso debería enfadarme?- Le contestó como si tal cosa.- ¿Y de que asignatura son?

- De... de encantamientos.

- Bueno... entonces te dejo tranquilo para que te concentres.- Le respondió su tío.

Harry vio en sorprendido silencio como su tío se marchaba con una sonrisa, estuvo a punto de escribir a Ron para pedir consejo sobre que era lo que estaba pasando, pero casi instantáneamente rechazó esa idea, seguramente todo aquello era cosa de un día, dos como mucho, no tenía cabida el escribir a Ron por algo que no iba a durar, o al menos eso pensaba porque tres días después la situación continuaba, así que optó por escribirle a Ron, cogió una pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

__

"Hola Ron:

¿Qué tal el inicio del verano? ¿Todo bien? Supongo que tu padre tendrá un montón de trabajo con todo este lío de Voldemort. ¿Fudge ha informado sobre lo que realmente pasó o por el contrario lo ha ocultado todo como pretendía? Espero que haya entrado en razón y haya dicho la verdad.

Yo estoy bien, a decir verdad, demasiado bien. No entiendo lo que pasa pero desde que llegué, todos, y digo TODOS, son realmente amables conmigo. Dudley ya me ha invitado a jugar a su vidioconsola un montón de veces, y mis tíos han cambiado, se preocupan por mí e ¡¡incluso se interesan por las cosas de la escuela!! Es realmente muy extraño, pensé que sería cosa de unos días pero esto no parece que vaya a acabar, esta mañana cuando me he levantado ¡he encontrado ropa nueva! Y después de comer había desaparecido la ropa vieja de Dudley, ¡todo era nuevo y de mi talla! Realmente no sé que está pasando... ¿crees que pueden estar bajo un hechizo?

Harry"

Una vez terminó de escribir la carta, la repasó y asintió satisfecho. Se acercó a la jaula de Hedwig que permanecía muy quieta con la pata estirada esperando para que se le atara la carta.

- Llévale esta carta a Ron ¿vale?

Hedwig le pellizcó en el dedo de forma cariñosa y salió volando por la ventana. Harry la vio alejarse y esperó que no tardara mucho en llegar y regresar, y no tuvo esperar mucho, esa misma noche, cuando estaba apunto de acostarse, Hedwig regresó con la respuesta de Ron.

__

"Hola Harry:

Por ahora las vacaciones van bien aunque Fred y George parece que están más activos de lo normal, en su cuarto se oyen muchas más explosiones que el año pasado y parece que están inventando un montón de cosas más, aunque mi madre no les regaña tanto como antes, me parece que ya no tiene tantas ganas como antes de que entren en el Ministerio a trabajar, donde por cierto mi padre está teniendo un montón de trabajo extra con todo eso de avisar a aquellos que no sean tan tontos como Fudge sobre el regreso de Quien-Tú-Sabes, porque sigue sin soltar ni prenda, pero bueno.

¿Dices que los muggles han cambiado en su forma de tratarte? ¿En serio? ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Eso es mejor para ti!! ¿no? Realmente me alegro de ese cambio, aunque a mí también me parece raro que sea tan de repente. Le he preguntado a Bill si había algún hechizo, para cambiarles la conducta de esa manera sin que fuera una de las maldiciones imperdonables, pero me ha dicho que no, así que no sé a que se puede deber el cambio. Le escribiré a Hermione para ver si ella sabe algo y le preguntaré luego a mi padre.

Cuídate y ten cuidado.

Ron W."

Bueno, parecía que no era cosa de un hechizo lo que le había hecho cambiar a los Dursley, así pues solo le quedaba aprovechar todo lo que fuera posible esta racha de buena suerte, le dio algo de agua y comida a Hedwig y se acostó, sin saber si al día siguiente, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando despertó, todavía era noche cerrada, tal vez solo hacía un par de horas desde que se acostó, y lo que lo hizo despertar fue un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz y un leve zarandeo a la vez que alguien le llamaba.

- Harry... Harry... despierta, Harry ¿qué te ocurre?

Era la voz de tía Petunia, abrió los ojos pero a duras penas era capaz de ver los difusos contornos de tía Petunia, tío Vernon y Dudley. A tientas buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche, alguien se las pasó, por las manos dedujo que era Dudley, se las puso pero tampoco suponía una gran diferencia, el dolor que le causaba la cicatriz le hacía la visión borrosa, además de que casi no le dejaba respirar. Se levantó a tientas y comenzó a dirigirse a la ventana. Solo había sentido ese dolor tan fuerte una vez, había sido hacía dos semanas cuando presenció el retorno de Lord Voldemort.

- Harry... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? De pronto te escuchamos gritar y cuando entramos te encontramos que prácticamente te retorcías de dolor.- Dijo tío Vernon.

Harry no les contestó, ya había llegado a la ventana y miraba algo que había fuera de la casa con fijeza. Cuando los Dursley miraron vieron a un hombre que llevaba una capa con capucha, era alto y por lo que pudieron ver llevaba una varita.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?- Preguntó tía Petunia con miedo ante la que sabía que sería la respuesta.

- Voldemort.- Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Por lo que pudieron ver Voldemort se acercó a la casa, era claro como el agua que su intención era entrar y matar al muchacho, pero cuando iba a llegar a la puerta del jardín un gran escudo de color azul se manifestó por toda la casa.

- No creerás realmente que esto me detendrá ¿verdad Dumbledore? Sabes que ahora que he recuperado mi poder puedo destruirlo fácilmente.- Dijo Voldemort más para sí que para nadie.

Voldemort levantó la varita y comenzó a introducirla lentamente en el escudo, el cual provocaba pequeñas chispas al ser roto por Voldemort, cuando la mano que empuñaba la varita tocó el escudo este se desintegró en un conjunto de luces y chispas azules. Voldemort se disponía a entrar cuando algo llamó su atención, un hermoso pájaro del tamaño de un cisne con largas plumas de color rojo y naranja que daban la extraña sensación que eran de fuego. Al sonido de su melodía, Harry comenzó a notar que le dolía menos la cicatriz y que cada vez podía respirar mejor. Era Fawkes.

- Fawkes... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Harry cuando el pájaro se apoyó en su hombro y le hacía cariños.- ¿Dumbledore viene de camino?

Como respondiendo a la pregunta de Harry, de repente apareció de la nada el anciano mago, junto Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur, Bill y Charlie Weasley, un mago y una bruja que no conocía de nada y que los ocho juntos formaron una defensa cerrada ante la casa.

- Tenía que haberlo sabido...- murmuró Voldemort para sí.- El escudo solo era una señal para saber que atacaba la casa y de esa forma crear una defensa cerrada con ese viejo a la cabeza.- Entonces levantó la vista hacía Harry y los Dursley y con una sonrisa malévola añadió en voz alta.- Tal vez te salves esta noche, pero la próxima vez morirás.- Después de eso, tras un suave "puff" desapareció.

Todos aquellos que habían formado la defensa suspiraron aliviados, y se giraron hacía Harry y sonrieron, después de eso entraron en la casa. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Harry seguido por los Dursley bajaron a la sala donde ya se encontraban los ocho, entre curiosos por todas las cosas muggles (sobretodo Arthur Weasley que solo por lo grave de la situación y por la advertencia de sus hijos se mantuvo quieto en vez de regirar la casa) y preocupados.

Cuando Harry entró en la sala, y vio a Sirius, corrió a su encuentro y pronto se vio envuelto en el abrazo protector de su padrino, junto con algunas palmadas amistosas por parte de Remus, el señor Weasley, Bill y Charlie.

- Sirius... me alegro tanto de verte.- Dijo Harry todavía abrazado a Sirius.

- Harry... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- Pregunto Sirius preocupado.

- No. Tranquilo estoy bien.

- ¿Quieres decir?- Dijo con un gesto preocupado al fijar su vista, en su ahora amoratada cicatriz.- ¿Y esto?- Añadió mientras la rozaba levemente.

- Auch. De verdad, estoy bien Sirius. Esto es normal ¿verdad que sí, profesor Dumbledore?

- Sí, Sirius, es normal.- Dijo Dumbledore y por lo que pudo ver Harry, parecía mucho más preocupado que nunca.

Todos se fueron sentando en los sofás del salón, mientras tía Petunia se ofrecía a preparar té, muy amablemente, lo que provocó bastante sorpresa. La verdad es que las caras que llevaban todos daban miedo de tan serias como estaban. Cuando tía Petunia regresó con una taza para cada uno, Dumbledore miró con fijeza a Harry.

- Creo que te das cuenta de lo serio del asunto, Harry.- Dijo con seriedad.- Voldemort, no solo sabe donde vives sino que ha roto con gran facilidad el escudo que puse hace años sobre esta casa. Ya no estás seguro aquí.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces también sabrás que no puedes permanecer por mucho más tiempo.- Harry asintió.- Entre el profesor Flitwick, Severus y yo estamos preparando algo que te llevará a un lugar seguro, que por mucho que lo intente, Voldemort no podrá llegar nunca.

- ¿Adónde puedo ir, para que Voldemort no me encuentre?- Preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

- Lo sabrás en poco tiempo.- Sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento?- Se asombró Harry.- Si el Ministerio te pilla estarás en serios problemas.

- Ya lo sabrás.- Dijo Remus.- Ahora lo importante es que estés lo más seguro posible. Recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.

- ¿Dónde?

- A casa.- Dijo el señor Weasley.- Te vendrás con nosotros.

- Sí, a estas horas mamá ya tendrá la habitación de Ron preparada.- Dijo Bill.

- Sí, y los demás te estarán esperando a estas alturas.- Añadió Charlie con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a llegar hasta vuestra casa? ¿Con polvos Fluu o con un... un traslator?

- Ni con uno ni con otro.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Ambas cosas pueden ser fácilmente detectadas así que irás por el método muggle, en coche. Sirius, Remus y tú cogeréis un taxi.

- ¿Un taxi?- Se asombró.

- Exacto.

- Pero y si alguien reconoce a Sirius ¿qué?- Se asustó Harry.

- Dudo que alguien me reconozca en mi forma animal, Harry. Por eso no te preocupes.

- Ah, bien.- Entonces reparó en el mago y la bruja que no conocía.- Esto... mmm... ¿Y ustedes son?

- Bien, Harry, él es Mundungus Fletcher.- Dijo la bruja con total tranquilidad.- Y bueno, creo que a mí sí tendrías que reconocerme.

- Es la primera vez que la veo.

- ¿Quieres decir?- Dijo la mujer con una mueca graciosa.- Se ve que si no me ves con el pelo blanco, un vestido muggle y un montón de gatos a mi alrededor no eres capaz de reconocerme.

- Pelo blanco, vestido muggle y un montón de gatos.- Murmuraba Harry.- ¡Pelo blanco y un montón de gatos! ¡No puede ser! ¡Usted es la señora Figg!

- ¡BINGO!- Exclamó la mujer.- Soy Arabella Figg, llámame Arabella.

- Pero...- Harry la miró bien, debía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Sirius. El cabello era de un color rubio intenso y no había ni una sola arruga.- Pero...

- Creo que ya has oído hablar de la poción envejecedora, ¿no es cierto, Harry?- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.- Si mal no recuerdo a principios del curso, los señores Frey y George Weasley- Aquí los Weasley que habían en la sala prestaron atención- intentaron burlar mi raya de edad con una poción envejecedora y...

- Y al cruzar la raya les salió una larga barba blanca.- Dijo Harry.- Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Quiere eso decir que usted...?

- Siempre se me dio de maravilla.- Afirmó Arabella.- Y ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, comienza a recoger tus cosas.

- A sí, claro.

Harry subió a su habitación y comenzó a recoger sus cosas lo más rápidamente posible. Bien poco le había durado la racha de buena suerte con los Dursley. Ahora que comenzaban a tratarlo como Dios manda, debía huir a quien sabe que lugar para que Voldemort no le encontrara.

Cuando volvió a bajar se encontró a su tío y su tía vestidos y listos para salir, parecía que habían decidido llevarlo ellos mismos en vez de que se fueran en taxi, aunque parecía que Dudley no pensaba igual, seguro que todavía se acordaba del caramelo _longuilinguo_ que Fred y George le dieron el año anterior.

Cogieron el baúl de Harry y lo metieron en el maletero y luego se metieron ellos dentro del choche y bajo las direcciones de Charlie Weasley que iba con ellos, comenzaron a hacer camino hacía "La Madriguera"


	2. La madriguera

****

2. La madriguera

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, era prácticamente de día, habían utilizado prácticamente toda la noche en llegar hasta allí. Harry no había terminado de bajar del coche cuando ya se vio envuelto en el abrazo de la señora Weasley.

- ¡Harry!... ¡Ay Harry! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!- Decía la señora Weasley- Cuando Arthur notó la llamada de peligro, creí que me volvía loca. ¿Estás bien, cielo?

- Estoy bien señora Weasley. Muchas gracias por preocupearse.- Dijo Harry todavía bajo su abrazo.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamaron dos voces a la vez.

Cuando Harry miró en la dirección donde venían las voces se encontró con Ron y con Hermione, ambos parecían preocupados y rápidamente notó que dejaba de estar en los brazos de la señora Weasley para estar en los de Hermione que lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba de arriba abajo, casi como si le faltara algún trozo.

- Jo, Ron, no me mires así que sigo entero.- Dijo Harry.

- Me alegra ver que estás bien.- Dijo el pelirrojo casi a punto de abrazarlo también él.- No vuelvas a darnos un susto como este.

- Ya claro, como si Harry quisiera que Quien-Tú-Sabes lo matara.- Resopló Ginny apareciendo delante de ambos.

Cuando la señora Dursley vio a la muchacha pelirroja se le escapó un leve gemido de sorpresa que misteriosamente se parecía a "Lily", algo que hizo que los Weasley se dieran cuenta que estaban allí.

- Ah... señores Dursley. ¿Han acompañado a Harry hasta aquí?- Preguntó la señora Weasley con sorpresa.- Que amables. Déjeme que me presente, mi nombre es Molly Weasley y estos son mis hijos. A Bill y Charlie ya los conocen al igual que a mi marido. Ese de ahí es Percy, los gemelos son Fred y George, este de aquí es Ron y ella es mi hija Ginny.

- Petunia Dursley y este es mi esposo Vernon.

Los gemelos comenzaron a buscar por todos lados con la misma perversa sonrisa sobre sus caras y Harry que ya los conocía supo que a quien buscaban y para qué, al poco rato vio como desaparecían las sonrisas, así que supuso que se habían rendido en su búsqueda. Entonces tía Petunia se le acercó.

- Bueno, Harry, nosotros nos vamos ya. Sabes que hemos dejado solo a Dudley. Escríbenos ¿vale?

Después de eso, se despidió de los Weasley, de Sirius y de Remus y se marcharon de vuelta a Privet Drive.

- Pues sí que parece que han cambiado.- Dijo Ron bastante sorprendido.

- Mejor vamos dentro, no sea que alguien vea a Harry aquí, y entonces este también deje de ser un lugar seguro.- Dijo la señora Weasley.- Ron ¿por qué no lleváis entre tú y tus hermanos el baúl de Harry a tu habitación?

- Puedo llevarlo yo, no se preocupe señora Weasley.- Dijo Harry.

- Not problem Harry. Te lo subimos nosotros.- Dijo uno de los gemelos.

- Vamos Harry... todavía no has desayunado ¿verdad? ¡Debes estar muerto de hambre! Ven que te prepararé el desayuno. Ustedes también, señor Lupin y señor Black.

Entraron en la casa y la señora Weasley comenzó a preparar el desayuno para todos, ya que en realidad, nadie había comida nada desde la noche anterior, y cuando lo terminó sirvió grandes cantidades tanto a Harry como a Sirius y Remus, diciendo que debían comer bien y Harry a duras penas pudo hacer alguna pregunta.

- Remus... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó anoche?- preguntó en un pequeño lapsus de todos.

- Bueno...- comenzó- Veamos... Cuando Voldemort de atacó se activó un escudo de defensa ¿Cierto?

- Sí.

- Bien, en realidad ese escudo estaba pensado para repeler a los mortífagos, pero no a Lord Voldemort, así que si era él quien atacaba tarde o temprano (y tal y como pudimos ver fue temprano) este se rompería. Así pues, se hizo que el escudo fuera a su vez una especie de alarma, si algún mago tenebroso (fuera Voldemort o un mortífago) intentaba entrar en la casa el escudo reaccionaría dando una señal de alarma en ciertas personas. Originariamente éramos Arabella, Mundungus, Dumbledore y yo, pero después de lo que pasó en el Torneo, Sirius suplicó pertenecer al grupo y los Weasley también lo pidieron aumentando hasta lo que viste anoche. ¿Satisfecho?

- Casi. ¿Dónde se me va a enviar?

- Ahhh, eso...- Misteriosamente todas las personas que habían en la cocina excepto Harry y Ron sonrieron de forma misteriosa y cómplice.- Eso ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.- Le respondió Sirius.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste anoche.- Protestó Harry.

- Pues entonces, espera a que llegue el momento.

Los días en la Madriguera resultaron cómodos y apacibles. Tal y como Ron le había dicho los gemelos estaban mucho más activos de lo habitual, por lo visto aquellos 1.000 galeones les había ido como anillo al dedo ya que con ellos estaban comprando el material para inventar bromas nuevas ya demás habían cumplido su palabra, le habían comprado a Ron una túnica nueva de gala de un llameante color rojo.

Percy, al contrario que el año anterior no parecía tan obsesionado por su trabajo, y a pesar de que desde la muerte del señor Crouch había adquirido más responsabilidad parecía que el retorno de Voldemort le había hecho replantearse las cosas y había visto que algunas cosas eran más importantes que el trabajo. Además que su buena posición dentro del departamento de magia internacional, hacía que tuviera buenos contactos con el exterior para formar una alianza contra Voldemort.

Bill y Charlie parecía que habían pedido unas vacaciones y pensaban pasar el resto del verano con su familia y al igual que el año anterior demostraron ser unas personas geniales y casi tan bromistas como Fred y George, y les explicaron unas bromas a Harry que le hacía desternillarse de risa.

Ginny, por su parte, seguía igual de tímida pero parecía que quería superarlo poco a poco y en varias ocasiones se la veía hablando alegremente con Harry y con Sirius, que había decidido quedarse para asegurarse que no le pasaba nada, en cambio Remus siempre iba de un lado a otro, pero siempre tenía tiempo para pasarse por allí.

Así pues, para Harry esos días resultaban tan agradables que casi podía olvidarse que Voldemort iba detrás de él y que no pararía hasta lograr su objetivo. Junto con Ron y Hermione se pasaban los días sin que casi se dieran cuenta y de esa forma llegó de forma rápida el día 31 de julio, el quinceavo cumpleaños de Harry. Durante todo el día, Ron y Hermione mantuvieron bastante ocupado a Harry, ya que la señora Weasley así se los había pedido.

- Ey, Harry. ¿Echamos una partida de ajedrez?- Le preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no?- Sonrió.- Tal vez esta vez te gane.

- Eso ni lo sueñes.- Dijo Ron con confianza.

De esa forma cuando se dieron cuenta era la hora de la cena y Ginny les avisó para que bajaran a cenar al jardín. Cuando llegaron, Harry vio que Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y al salir pudo ver las mesas llenas de comida, el jardín completamente adornado y todos los Weasley junto con Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore estaban alrededor de la mesa.

- ¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos juntos.- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!

Harry permaneció en el mismo sitio donde estaba con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la boca. A Ron le pareció muy gracioso la reacción de su amigo y a empujones lo llevó hasta donde estaban todos los demás que esperaban sonriendo.

- Muchas felicidades, Harry, cielo.- Dijo la señora Weasley sonriente.

- Yo... esto... no lo esperaba.- Dijo Harry sorprendido.

- Bueno... de hecho... se trataba de eso.- Dijo George.- De que no te lo esperaras.

- Sinó, no sería una sorpresa.- Añadió Fred.

- Yo... gracias.- Dijo Harry.

- No nos las des a nosotros.- Dijo Bill.- Dáselas a Ron que nos dio la ida, nosotros solo la llevamos a cabo.

Aquello fue sin duda, el mejor cumpleaños que Harry había tenido nunca, la señora Weasley había hecho un enorme pastel de chocolate con quince velas y Fred y George habían colocado una gran cantidad de bromas que no se sabía como prácticamente todas, excepto dos que le tocaron a Dumbledore, fueron a parar a Percy que prácticamente parecía que estuviera utilizando el hechizo convocador.

Cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer aparecieron una gran cantidad de regalos de todos los presentes y todos rodearon a Harry para que los abriera. El primero era de los señores Weasley, era un regalo muy sencillo pero a Harry realmente le gustó, rea una gran fotografía mágica de todos y cada uno de los Weasley que saludaban alegremente a Harry. El siguiente era de Bill, era una miniatura de una pirámide y en que había una minimomia maldita y todo. El regalo de Charlie era un pequeño cachorro de Regbly, un pequeño animalito parecido a un dragón del tamaño de un gato cuando era adulto y desde luego muchísimo menos peligroso que el dragón, de hecho era casi tan bueno y fiel como un perro, y era realmente extraño y valioso.

- Es que tengo un amigo que tiene una Regbly que hace poco tuvo crías. Le dije que quería regalarte uno y bueno ya lo ves.- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

- Ostras, muchas gracias Charlie. ¿Sabes? Creo que a Hagrid le gustaría uno.

- Pues yo creo que preferiría que fuera tan grande como una casa y mucho más fiero.- Dijo Ron.

Después del Regbly, llegó el regalo de Percy que era un libro muggle que había encontrado cuando paseaba por Londres, después de aquello le dieron su regalo Sirius y Remus que le dieron un gran álbum con fotos de los merodeadores en su época de estudiantes, aunque ninguna tenía por allí a Peter, no habría podido soportar verlo. Después de aquello, Hermione le alargó una cajita.

- Toma Harry, este es nuestro regalo.- Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Vuestro?- Preguntó confuso.

- Sí, de Hermione y mío.- Dijo Ron.- Lo hemos comprado entre los dos.

- ¿Juntos?- Sonrió con picardía.- ¿Los dos juntos?

- Sí... decidimos comprar el regalo juntos.- Dijo Hermione azorada.- Algo que fuera de los dos.

Harry alzó una ceja divertido mientras veía a ambos muy avergonzados ante lo que su amigo insinuaba, entonces reparó en que los gemelos habían desaparecido.

- ¿Y los gemelos?- Preguntó sorprendida.

- ¡¡Aquí!!- Dijeron dos voces.

Resultaba que cuando habían comenzado a dar los regalos, habían entrado corriendo en la casa para buscar el suyo, y por la mirada tan picara que llevaban no era de esperase nada bueno.

- ¡Abre el regalo, Harry!- Dijo Hermione.

Harry cogió el paquetito y comenzó a desenvolverlo, para encontrarse con una cajita aterciopelada que al abrirla encontró dentro un medallón cogido con una larga cadena de oro con una fotografía de los tres en el año anterior justo después de irse a los mundiales de quidditch, y en la parte interior de la tapa había una inscripción que decía "De tus amigos: Ron y Hermione".

- ¡Wow! ¡Gracias es precioso!- Dijo mientras se lo ponía.

- De nada.- Dijeron Ron y Hermione a la ve.- Es para que siempre nos tengas presente estés donde estés.- Añadió Hermione.

- Muchas gracias...

- Ehhh ¡Déjate de sentimentalismos y abre nuestro regalo!- Dijeron los gemelos.

Harry dejó el medallón y cogió un paquete bastante grande que enseguida llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Cuando quitó el envoltorio y abrió la caja se encontró con una gran cantidad de bromas de todo tipo.

- ¡Andá!- Exclamó Harry al verlas.

- ¡Son nuestras más recientes creaciones!- Dijo Fred con una sonrisa mientras George corría alrededor de toda la mesa, evitando el rodillo de cocina de su madre, que lo perseguía por habérseles ocurrido regalarle aquello a Harry.- Pensamos vendérselos a Zonko's pero el primer lote es exclusivamente para ti.

- Ostras, muchas gracias... vaya bromas que voy a poder dar en... emmm... bueno...- Dijo Harry viendo a Dumbledore de reojo.

- Ohhhhh... por mí no te preocupes, estoy seguro que el próximo curso te lo pasarás muy bien, y esas bromas te irán de maravilla.- Dijo Dumbledore muy divertido.

Como Harry comenzó a cerrar la caja, George que consiguió escaparse del mortífero rodillo de su madre, pareció horrorizado ante este hecho y así se lo hizo notar a Harry.

- ¿¡Pero que haces!? ¡No puedes cerrar el paquete todavía!- Dijo llamando la atención de Fred que era el que ahora estaba corriendo perseguido por su madre.- Todavía no lo has visto todo.

- Es cierto, falta lo mejor.- Corroboró Fred.

Harry comenzó a rebuscar entre una gran cantidad de bromas y después de casi cinco minutos, encontró en el fondo (sin fin) de la caja, la cual había sido hechizada para que fuera mucho más honda que lo que parecía, una cajita bastante grande pero estrecha de un vivo color verde. Cuando la abrió, encontró tres medallones bastante simples con un nombre escrito en cada uno. En el primero ponía escrito en letra cursiva "_Harry_"; en el segundo, también en letra cursiva "_Sirius_" y en el tercero ponía "_Ron_", por dentro en cada parte ponía el nombre de los otros dos.

- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Es nuestro mayor invento.- Dijo Fred con mucho orgullo.

- Sí, y no tiene nada que ver con bromas.- Añadió George rápido viendo de reojo a su madre.

- ¿Y que es?- Preguntó curioso por saber que podía ser si no fuera una broma.

- Ahhh... toda una joya.- Afirmó George.- Tuvimos la idea hace dos veranos cuando Ron intentó llamarte por el teléfono ese muggle.

- Sí, en aquel momento pensamos que sería muy interesante que los magos tuviéramos algo parecido, pero se quedó en eso, un pensamiento.

- Pero a principio del verano tuvimos a un **_alma caritativa_** que se apiadó de nosotros y decidió invertir en nuestros inventos, sin ninguna condición y sin que tuviéramos que darle ningún reembolso.- La madre de los gemelos puso cara de querer matar a quien les hubiera dado ese dinero.- Cuando atacaron la casa de Harry y nos enteramos que el profesor Dumbledore lo iba a enviar a un lugar seguro para que el Innombrable no lo pudiera encontrar y pensamos que de ese dinero que invirtió aquel alma caritativa podíamos hacer algo útil para Harry.

- Y entonces recordamos aquel pensamiento de hace dos años y aquí está.- Dijo Fred satisfecho. Es un comunicador de bolsillo, rápido y eficaz. Hemos hecho tres uno para Harry, otro para el señor Black y otro para Ron y los tres están unidos entre sí, cuando alguno quiere hablar con uno de los otros dos solo tiene que pasar el dedo por el nombre de quien quiere hablar y el comunicador del aludido reaccionará.

- En el espacio aparecerá la imagen de la persona en cuestión y podrán hablar con total tranquilidad, y funciona en cualquier lugar y circunstancia. Está probado y comprado.

- Vosotros dos... habéis inventado esto.- Preguntó la señora Weasley asombrada.

- Ajá.- Dijo George.- Habíamos pensado que también podrán utilizarse para luchar contra el Innombrable, podría ser muy útil para comunicarse cuando haya un ataque.

Dumbledore parecía muy interesado en el comunicador y lo miró curiosamente mientras la señora Weasley parecía como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de su vida y pasó de querer estampar el rodillo en las cabezas de sus dos hijos a abrazarlos y besarlos muy efusivamente. Después de aquello, Dumbledore se acercó a Harry y parecía bastante dividido entre tristeza y excitación.

- Creo que mi regalo no te va a gustar mucho, Harry. Mi regalo es tu seguridad.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Harry, mañana te irás.

Notas autora: Hola a todos!! Espero que os esté gustando la historia (Sí, ya sé que es muy irreal el que los Dursley traten bien a Harry...) Espero vuestros reviews con ilusión, también si queréis me podéis mandar algún mail a Mei_chan1@yahoo.es , esperaré todos vuestros comentarios.

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Dónde será donde vaya Harry? ¿Y por qué todos parecen como si fuese a pasar algo grande? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo: **_"El viaje y la llegada."_**

Hasta pronto!!

**__**

Khari


	3. El viaje y la llegada

****

3. El viaje y la llegada

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamó.- ¿¡MAÑANA!? ¡Pero... pero es muy pronto ¿no? Quiero decir, que Voldemort no ha intentado matarme ni nada de eso.

- Harry, no es demasiado pronto, ni es cierto que Voldemort no haya intentado matarte desde la última vez, pero lo que ocurre es que no sabe dónde estás. Aunque ten por seguro que si sigues aquí no tardará en encontrarte y pondrás en peligro a los Weasley.

- Profesor Dumbledore no creo que tenga que ser tan duro con él...- Comenzó la señora Weasley.

- Lo comprendo.- Dijo Harry.- Está bien, si debo marcharme lo haré, aunque todavía no sepa a donde.

- Te aseguro que te gustará.- Le afirmó Dumbledore.

- ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro?- Preguntó

- Porque te vamos a enviar 25 años en el pasado.- Dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritó Harry mientras se ponía de pie de golpe.- No puede estar hablándome en serio.

- Por supuesto que hablo en serio, Harry.- Dijo Dumbledore con total tranquilidad.- Piénsalo con frialdad, Voldemort te quiere muerto porque sabe que eres digno oponente, además de que también es una cuestión personal por haberle hecho ser una sombra por casi catorce años, pero el Voldemort de hace 25 años no sabe nada de todo eso, justo en ese momento está comenzando a conseguir poder y más poder, no reparará en un muchacho de quince años.

- Pero... pero entonces Harry puede cambiar la historia...- Dijo Ron.

- No.- Sentenció Hermione.- Harry solo irá a protegerse de Voldemort, así que no puede cambiar nada.

- ¿¡Tú lo sabias!?- Exclamaron ambos muchachos.

- Pues claro,- Dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.- lo sabíamos todos, los únicos que no lo sabíais erais vosotros dos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí!?- Protestó Ron.

- Fácil, tú se lo habrías dicho a Harry, y se supone que era una sorpresa.

- ¡No se lo habría dicho!

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tú eres incapaz de engañar a Harry, aunque sea una sorpresa o por su propio bien!

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a pelearse como siempre y Harry al verlos pensó que echaría de menos esas peleas a las que ya estaba muy acostumbrado, después de todo había hecho de árbitros de éstas.

- Harry, cielo, sería mejor que te fueras a la cama.- Dijo la señora Weasley.

- Sí, pero primero ¿Qué tal si le pones nombre al Redgly?- Dijo Charlie.

- Ah, sí...- Dijo Harry y se puso muy pensativo.- ¿Qué os parece... Saïl?

- Es tu mascota,- Dijo el señor Weasley- tú decides.

- Pero a mí me parece que a él, le gusta. ¿Verdad Saïl?- Dijo Charlie.

El pequeño reptil desplegó las alas y voló al hombro de su dueño de forma infructuosa, después de todo a duras penas tenía dos semanas, y rozó de forma cariñosa su cabeza con la de Harry.

- Parece que sí.- Afirmó Hermione.- Pero creo que a Hedwig no le hace mucha gracia.- Añadió viendo como la lechuza chasqueaba el pico con enfado.

- No te enfades, Hedwig,- Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la lechuza.- no te pienso sustituir por Saïl.

Hedwig miró a Harry con bastante incredulidad y escepticismo, pero en ese momento el pequeño mini-dragón se dejó caer al lado de la lechuza y comenzó a rozarse contra esta como acto de cariño. Harry ya lo iba a apartar con rapidez ante la mirada que Hedwig le lanzó al cachorrito, pero ante la sorpresa de los presentes, la lechuza abrió las alas y las cerró sobre Saïl, abrazándolo indiscutiblemente.

- Vaya... creo Harry, que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.- Dijo Charlie mientras veía el comportamiento de la lechuza.- Si no me equivoco, Hedwig acaba de adoptar a Saïl.

Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron a acostarse, debido a lo que a Harry le esperaba al día siguiente. De mientras, Dumbledore, se quedó junto con los Weasley más mayores, con Sirius y Remus, ultimando detalles para el viaje que Harry realizaría al día siguiente. Dumbledore escribió una extensa carta para los entonces señores Potter. Casi había amanecido cuando a aquella reunión se unieron el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Snape.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando la señora Weasley subió a la habitación de Ron, donde dormía Harry, Ron y los gemelos con tal de despertar al primero para que comenzara a prepararse y luego despertar a los demás personas durmientes.

- Aparta, Saïl, tengo que despertar a Harry.- Dijo cuando el pequeño Redgly se colocó delante de la señora Weasley para evitar que despertara a Harry.- Tengo que despertarle ya porque sino se le hará tarde.- Dijo a la vez que cogía el pequeño cachorro y lo apartaba.- Harry, cielo, eso hora de levantarse.

- Mmmm... es muy temprano.- Dijo el aludido a la vez que se daba la vuelta.

- Mamá, así no lo despertarás.- Dijo Ron que miraba divertido, al igual que los gemelos, como intentaba despertarlo, ya que a ellos los había despertado Saïl.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces como?- Preguntó exceptica.

- ¡Asi!- Dijeron los tres Weasley a la vez mientras cogían sus almohadas y las estampaban en la cara de Harry varias veces.

- ¡Ay! ¿¡Pero que ocurre!?- Dijo Harry dando un bote.

- Ohh... nada en particular.- Sonrió Fred.

- Es solo que es hora de que te levantes.- Añadió George.

- Os tenéis que quitar esa costumbre de levantarme a almohadazos.- Dijo Harry muy somnoliento.- Un día me mataréis de un susto.

Después de aquello los cuatro bajaron a desayunar y casi les dio un infarto cuando vieron allí al profesor Snape, sentado en la mesa de la cocina hablando con el profesor Dumbledore ¡y con Sirius y Remus! Dos minutos después bajaron las chicas que tuvieron una reacción parecida a la de los chicos.

- Bien, Harry...- Comenzó Dumbledore.- es la hora. ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

- Sí.- Dijo un poco decaído ante la idea de marcharse.

- Bien, toma esta carta, se la debes dar a tu abuelo, Robert Potter.- Dijo a la vez que le alargaba un sobre.- Aquí le explico un poco por encima la situación.

- Bien.- Respondió mientras la cogía.

A sí...- una cosa más.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Como ayer no te di un regalo de cumpleaños adecuado toma esto.

Harry tomó de las manos de Dumbledore una pequeña cajita, al abrirla se encontró con un pequeño collar con una plaquita dorada en forma de rayo con el nombre "Saïl" grabado en letra cursiva.

- He pensado que a tu Redgly le iría bien.

- Muchas gracias, profesor.- Dijo Harry mientras se lo colocaba a Saïl.

- ¡Ah sí! Ya decía yo que me olvidaba de algo.- Añadió Dumbledore.- Toma, esta carta es para mi yo del pasado, pone casi lo mismo que en la que he escrito para tu abuelo.

Después que Harry guardara también la carta para Dumbledore, el profesor Flitwick se acercó hasta él y le alargó un pequeño anillo, que serviría de un traslator muy especial, cuando Harry se lo puso en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda notó la conocida sensación de que sus pies se elevaban del suelo y comenzaba a dar vueltas y más vueltas, pero en esta ocasión no se sintió ni mareado, ni con ganas de gritar, fue casi como un paseo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró delante de una hermosa casa de tres pisos bastante grande, con un bonito jardín. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todas sus pertenencias habían llegado junto con él, se disponía a entrar cuando una mano justo en el hombro le hizo dar un bote.

- ¡James Potter! ¿¡¡Se puede saber que es lo que le has hecho esta vez a la señora Hockins!!?- Dijo una voz de mujer.

Cuando Harry se giró se encontró con una mujer de largo pelo castaño rizado y de ojos azules como zafiros. Cuando Harry abrió la boca, le pareció que su historia era la más absurda de todas, aunque fuera cierta.

- Un momento...- Dijo la mujer.- tú no eres mi hijo. ¿Quién eres?

- Emmm... mi nombre es Harry, traigo una carta para su esposo.- Dijo mientras le enseñaba la carta.

- Déjamela ver.- Le dijo mientras la cogía.- ¡Es de Albus Dumbledore! Bien... Harry, pasa por favor, en un minuto podrás hablar con mi marido.

La mujer le condujo amablemente dentro de la casa mientras a un movimiento de varita todo el equipaje de Harry les seguía a pocos centímetros levitando levemente, mientras lo miraba todo con curiosidad. Después de dejar el equipaje de Harry dentro de la casa, la mujer lo condujo a una habitación donde había un hombre de pelo negrísimo y revuelto que leía con interés el profeta.

- Robert, aquí hay un muchacho que te trae una carta de Dumbledore.- Dijo la mujer.

- Gracias, July.- Dijo el hombre mientras levantaba la vista del periódico para fijarla en Harry.- James, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Dis... disculpe, pero mi nombre es Harry, no James. Le traigo una carta del profesor Dumbledore.

- Cielo Santo... eres casi idéntico a mi hijo James, además diría que tenéis la misma edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Dijo el señor Potter mientras miraba a Harry de cerca.

- Cumplí quince ayer.

- Felicidades, muchacho. Casi iguales físicamente y de la misma edad, si me lo hubieran dicho no me lo habría creído. ¿Dices que me has traído una carta de Dumbledore? Déjamela ver.

Harry entregó la carta que Dumbledore le entregó en su tiempo, y tras una indicación de la señora Potter se sentó en un sofá cercano. El señor Potter, de mientras, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla silenciosamente mas a medida que leía parecía más y más sorprendido y lanzaba rápidas miradas a Harry para luego seguir leyendo, cuando terminó se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza ante la asombrada mirada de su mujer que curiosa comenzó a leer la carta.

- Dios mío.- Dijo cuando la terminó de leer y al igual que su esposo abrazó a Harry con fuerza.- Con razón te pareces tanto a nuestro James... ¡Eres su hijo! ¡Nuestro nieto!

Mientras le decía aquello le acariciaba y le besaba. La mujer le daba grandes muestras de cariño lo que provocaba que Harry se sintiera un poco incómodo, después de todo, solo la señora Weasley le había dado tales muestras de afecto.

- Pero lo que te trae aquí es un asunto muy serio, según la carta de Dumbledore eres el objetivo principal de Lord Voldemort.- Dijo el señor Potter muy serio.- Aquí justo está consiguiendo tomar poder, pero en tu tiempo parece ser alguien realmente peligroso y muy, muy poderoso.

- Sí.- Dijo Harry con seriedad.- Voldemort es realmente muy poderoso. La gente tiene miedo hasta tal punto que temen decir su nombre, suelen decir "Quien-tu-sabes" o "El innombrable". Muy poca gente le llama por su nombre.

- Tú lo has hecho.- Le indicó la señora Potter.

- Soy uno de los pocos.- Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Después de catorce años detrás de mí es normal que le llame por su nombre.- Añadió como si tal cosa.

- Es cierto...- Dijo la mujer levantando ligeramente el flequillo de Harry y dejando visible la cicatriz, la cual rozó levemente.

- Bien, no pienso dejar a mi nieto a merced de ese monstruo.- Sentenció el señor Potter.- Te quedarás aquí e irás a Hogwarts con Ja... quiero decir con tu padre.

- No hace falta que diga que es mi padre... sería mucho mejor si él no se enterara de que soy su hijo.

- Bueno pues irás a Hogwarts con él. Le diremos que sois primos, que tu padre es mi hermano y que por motivos de salud te quedarás a vivir con nosotros una temporada, así que nada de hablarme de usted.

- Claro, tío Robert.- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

El señor Potter sonrió y la señora Potter volvió a abrazarlo. Luego le indicó que la siguiera y le llevó hasta el tercer piso donde había dos habitaciones y comenzó a ayudarlo a instalarse en la habitación. Colocó la jaula de Hedwig cerca de la ventana y al descubrir a Saïl lo depositó en la cama (de tamaño matrimonio) de Harry y lo ayudó a ir colocando la ropa y sus cosas. Aunque un ruido en la habitación de al lado les llamó la atención.

- Un momentito, Harry.- Dijo la señora Potter, saliendo de la habitación.- ¡James Potter! ¡Por fin apareces! ¿¡Se puede saber que le has hecho a la señora Hockins! ¡Esta mañana ha venido para quejarse de ti otra vez!

- ¿Yo? Nada mamá.- Dijo una voz parecida a la de Harry.

- ¡No me mientas! ¡Tú y Sirius le habéis gastado alguna de vuestras bromas pesadas!- Dijo la señora Potter.- ¡Vaya ejemplo! ¡Y encima justamente hoy!

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?- Preguntó con inocencia.

- Hoy llegaba tu primo.- Dijo la señora Potter con voz cansada como si lo hubiera repetido más de 50 veces.- Te lo he dicho un montón de veces... pero claro, como nunca me escuchas...

- Bueno... es que yo...

- Claro, claro, excusas.- Dijo la señora Potter enfadada.- ¡Anda para abajo! ¡Y que no te pille yo con otra de tus trastadas! Ahora bajaré yo.

Después de aquello volvió a entrar en la habitación de Harry y tras cerrar la puerta le sonrió para seguir acomodando cosas. Harry de mientras permanecía confundido. ¿Cómo podía su abuela decirle a su padre que le había avisado de su llegada cuando ellos se habían enterado ese mismo día? Como si ella le leyera el pensamiento sonrió.

- No debes preocuparte, James jamás presta atención a nada de lo que le decimos. Podemos decirle algo y a la hora preguntarle sobre eso, y no acordarse de que se lo hubiéramos dicho debido a la atención que nos presta.- Suspiró.- Por eso ahora no puede decir nada... no puede asegurar que nunca se lo hemos dicho.- Rió.- Ahora... ¿Qué tal si bajamos y te presento a James? Estoy segura que te mueres de ganas de ver como es en este tiempo.

- No puedes estar segura.- Dijo Harry un poco triste.

- Comprendo lo duro que te debe haber resultado dejar a tus padres y a tus amigos.- Dijo la señora Potter.- Al igual que comprendo como se deben sentir tus padres... Si yo tuviera que dejar ir a James a algún otro tiempo, aunque fuera para salvarle la vida... realmente sería muy duro para mí.

Harry la miró sorprendido, por un momento cuando antes le había mirado la cicatriz había creído que sabían que sus padres estaban muertos en su tiempo, peor se veía que Dumbledore les había explicado lo que había pasado hacía catorce años, sin mencionarles que James y Lily Potter morirían por protegerlo y que eso era lo que lo salvó de Voldemort.

Cuando llegaron abajo, escucharon a Robert Potter riñendo a su hijo por haberle gasta unas cuantas bromas pesadas a una vecina, que por suerte era bruja, y que hubiera tenido que recibir más quejas sobre él.

- No puedo entender el porqué lo haces. Es lo mismo que en el colegio, he recibido tantas lechuzas sobre tu comportamiento que no entiendo como es que no te han expulsado a ti, a Sirius y a tus otros amigos. ¿Cómo os hacéis llamar? ¡A si! Los merodeadores... sois casi el terror de la escuela, no sé ni como sigue en pie.

- Robert cariño...- Dijo la señora Potter para llamar la atención de su esposo y su hijo.

Ambos se giraron hacía ellos, y mientras el señor Potter sonreía, James se había quedado pálido, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Su madre rió ante la reacción que tuvo y es que se parecían tanto... incluso ella le había confundido al principio.

- James, hijo. Déjame que te presente a tu primo Harry.- Dijo la señora Potter.- Harry, él es nuestro hijo, James.

- Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter.- Dijo Harry alargando su mano.

- James Potter, encantado.- Dijo estrechándole la mano.


	4. Un verano único

****

4. Un verano único

Harry solo necesitó cinco minutos para hacerse muy amigo de su padre, tal y como le habían dicho todo el mundo eran prácticamente iguales, no solo físicamente, también de carácter. La verdad es que no hizo muchas preguntas sorbe como era que tenía un primo del cual no sabía lo cual confirmaba lo que le había dicho la señora Potter sobre que nunca escuchaba, ni tampoco hizo muchas sobre el porqué Harry estaba allí, aunque Harry suponía que era porque sus padres se lo habían advertido mudamente.

- Entonces, Harry, ¿irás este curso conmigo a Hogwarts?- Le preguntó James en su habitación.

- Sí, este curso como mínimo.- Respondió.- Tal vez más.

- ¡Entonces tienes que estar en Griffindor conmigo y mis amigos!- Exclamó contento.- Tendrías que vernos... gastamos cada broma a los de Slytherin impresionantes.

- Háblame de tus amigos. ¿Cómo son?

- Bueno, son fantásticos. Está Sirius Black, es mi mejor amigo. Es tan bromista como yo y es muy buen jugador de quidditch, nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños, luego está Remus Lupin, es también muy buen amigo mío y también es muy bromista, no es tan buen jugador, él prefiere estudiar pero siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas y luego está Peter Petigrew- Aquí Harry hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.- no se le da bien el quidditch y no es muy bueno con los estudios pero siempre está ahí si lo necesitas y siempre dispuesto a ayudar si se trata de hacerle alguna a los Slytherins. Todos juntos, formamos los Merodeadores. Y luego está Lily...

- ¿Lily?- Sonrió Harry.

- Lily Evans... ella... ella es mi novia.- Dijo James con un leve rubor lo que provocó una sonrisa por parte de Harry.

- Háblame de ella.- Le dijo.- ¿Cómo es?

- Es única, es lista, buena, generosa, dulce...

- Y guapa.

- Sí, guapísima. Tiene el pelo largo que le cae como una cascada de rizos de fuego, su piel es blanca como la porcelana y tiene unos ojos preciosos, grandes y de un verde tan profundo como las esmeraldas. Y su sonrisa... ¡qué sonrisa! Es capaz de alegrar a cualquiera.

- Tengo ganas de conocerla.- Dijo Harry muy bajito.

- Te gustará, ya lo verás.- Afirmó James.- Háblame de tus amigos.

- Claro... mis mejores amigos son dos...

Un ruido en la puerta les llamó la atención. Pensando que podía ser Sky el gato de su madre, James se levantó para abrir, pero se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando en vez de un gato se encontró con un cachorro de regbly de color verde hierba, aunque antes que pudiera verlo bien, pasó como un rayo y se posó en las piernas de Harry.

- ¡Saïl! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me echabas de menos?- Dijo Harry mientras le rascaba la barbilla a su pequeña mascota que movía sus alas de gusto.

- ¡Tienes un regbly!- Exclamó James.- Woo, yo solo había visto uno en el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... son muy raros y valiosos.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes uno?

- Uno de los hermanos de mi mejor amigo me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- Pero no te creas que hace mucho que lo tengo, me lo regalaron ayer.

- ¡Es precioso!- Dijo James mientras lo miraba de cerca.- Te deben querer mucho en esa familia para que te hagan un regalo así.

- Sí, son como mi segunda familia.- Dijo él sonriendo al recordar a los Weasley.- Tardaré en volver a verlos... quizá no los pueda volver a ver.- Añadió pensando en Lord Voldemort.

- Vamos... ¡No seas pesimista! Ya verás como sí. Venga... háblame de tus amigos, me has dicho que son dos.

- Sí, son dos. Un chico y una chica. Él se llama Ron, es alto y pelirrojo, es un gran amigo y siempre se puede contar con él, lo aguanta casi todo y siempre está listo para correr alguna aventura o darle una lección a quien se lo merece. Es el sexto de siete hermanos y siempre se siente que debe competir con ellos ya que todos han logrados grandes méritos en la escuela. El mayor Bill fue delegado de su curso, Charlie fue capitán del equipo de quidditch, Percy también fue delegado y los gemelos Fred y George aunque son muy revoltosos sacan buenas notas y a todo el mundo les caen bien, y la menor Ginny, es la primera de su curso.

- Vaya... parece que tiene el listón muy alto.

- Bueno, pero él tampoco se queda atrás. Es el mejor jugador de ajedrez de la escuela, y no ha habido alguno mejor en muchos años. ¡Logró ganar incluso a la subdirectora en una partida gigante! Además, recibió el premio por servicios especiales a la escuela, algo que solo se lo han dado a tres personas contándolo a él.

- ¡Eh, pues entonces ha logrado más que sus hermanos!- Dijo James asombrado.- ¿Y ella?

- ¿Ella? Se llama Hermione Granger, es una chica de un espeso cabello de color castaño. Es muy inteligente y estoy seguro que este año será prefecta, porque desde el primer año a sido la mejor del curso, lo único malo es que es muy estricta con las normas del colegio, no le gusta transgredirlas, aunque es la primera en hacerlo por una buena causa o bien porque Ron y yo vayamos a tener una de nuestras aventuras... pero luego nos mete cada bronca... Pero es muy buena chica.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó James maliciosamente.

- ¿Hermione? ¿A mí? ¡Que va! Yo solo la veo como una muy buena amiga. A quien le gusta es a Ron, aunque él no quiera reconocerlo.

- Vaya... me gustaría verlos.- Dijo James.

- Tengo una foto por si quieres verla.

- Sí, si... déjame verla.

Harry sacó el medallón que le habían regalado la noche anterior y se lo dio a James, el cual al abrirlo observó a tres chicos de catorce años, uno era Harry, así que el otro muchacho debía ser Ron, mientras la chica debía ser Hermione. Los tres sonreían y saludaban con la mano, pero en el momento siguiente, Ron y Hermione comenzaron lo que parecía una buena discusión que Harry intentó detener y que al poco tiempo dejó por imposible, desapareciendo de la foto y dejando a los otros dos discutiendo.

- Parece que se pelean mucho.- Dijo James mientras miraba la foto.- ¿Siempre están así?

- Casi siempre. Al principio tratas que paren, pero al rato te cansas y lo dejas como cosa perdida.- Dijo como si tal cosa.

James le devolvió el medallón y parecía que iba a decir algo más cuando un ruido en su ventana le distrajo. Cuando miró por ella sonrió y le hizo gestos a alguien que estaba abajo para que subiera a la habitación, luego se giró a Harry y sonrió.

- Tenemos visita.- Afirmó con una sonrisa.- ¡Prepárate para conocer al señor Sirius Black!

No acababa de decir estas palabras cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y esta se abrió sin esperar respuesta. En el umbral apareció un chico de quince años de pelo negro azabache y grandes ojos azules y con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Antes que pudieran abrir la boca corrió hacía James y le saltó encima mientras le revolvía el pelo.

- ¡James! ¡Jo! ¡Que gusto verte entero! Pensé que tus padres te despedazarían por lo de la señora Hockins. ¿Te ha echado mucha bronca tu padre? Porque a mi madre tendrías que haberla visto, parecía que fuera a erupcionar.

- No, gracias a la visita se ha contenido bastante.- Dijo James mientras traba que no se le cayeran las gafas.

- ¿Visita? ¿Qué visita?- Preguntó Sirius quitándole las gafas de forma deliberada.

- La que tienes detrás, Black y ahora ¡Devuélveme mis gafas!

- Toma.- Dijo dándole las gafas y girándose.- James ¡hay una fotocopia tuya en la habitación!- Exclamó Sirius.

- ¡No es una fotocopia, tonto! ¡Es mi primo!

- ¿Tu primo?

- Hola, me llamo Harry Potter.- Se presentó Harry divertido.

- Oh, perdona. Soy Sirius Black.- Dijo a la vez que le daba la mano.- ¡El grandioso Sirius Black!

- Venga Sirius, no comiences.- Le dijo James dejándose caer en la cama.

- ¿Qué no debo comenzar?- Le preguntó alzando una ceja.- Y dime Harry, ¿cuánto tiempo nos honrarás con tu presencia?

- Un curso, tal vez más. Así que este año iré con vosotros a Hogwarts.

- ¡Genial! ¿Te gusta gastar bromas?

- Claro, que pregunta.

Harry salió de la habitación de James para coger algo de su cuarto y unos minutos más tarde volvió a entrar (siempre seguido por Saïl) con una caja que a primera vista no parecía muy grande.

- Mirad esto,- dijo a la vez que abría la caja.- son bromas.

- ¡Wooo! ¡Hay muchísimas!- Exclamó James mientras miraba dentro de la caja encantada.

- Yo nunca había visto una de estas, ni de estas, ni de esas. Rectifico... no había visto ninguna.- Dijo Sirius.- ¿Dónde las has conseguido?

- Me las regalaron por mi cumpleaños.- Sonrió.- Tengo unos amigos que cuando salgan de la escuela quieren abrir una tienda de bromas y han inventado todas estas. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé que son.

- ¡Eh mirad! ¡Galletas de crema!- Dijo Sirius a la vez que cogía una y se disponía a comérsela.

- ¡Noo!- Exclamó Harry tratando de avisarle.

Demasiado tarde, la exclamación de Harry solo había hecho que la tragara de golpe al asustarse, y entonces tanto James como él vieron como había un pequeño "puff" y donde antes estaba Sirius, ahora había un canario gigante. James al verlo no pudo evitar el ponerse a reír, al igual que Harry. Unos segundos más tarde las plumas cayeron por si mismas y volvió a aparecer Sirius, que tras la sorpresa inicial, también comenzó a reírse.

- Lo siento,- dijo Harry entre risas.- traté de avisarte, porque estas ya las conocía.

- ¿Qué son?- Preguntó James mientras observaba una de las envueltas galletas.

- Son galletas de Canario. El año pasado ya los habían inventado y sembraron la escuela de ellas.

- Señor... ¡Estás bromas son un regalo del cielo!- Afirmó Sirius.- Lo que le podríamos hacer a Snape con todas ellas. ¿Te lo imaginas, James?

- Sí...- Dijo James con cara soñadora.

- ¿A Snape?- Dijo Harry alzando una ceja, la idea parecía interesante.

- Es un condenado Slytherin, un maldito pelota grasiento. Siempre está mirando a ver si descubre algo para que nos expulsen.- Dijo Sirius con una mueca de disgusto.- Por eso él y su pandilla son nuestro blanco principal.

- Vaya, vaya... suena interesante.- Dijo Harry.- Supongo que no os importará que me una a vosotros, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Claro que no!- Dijo James

- ¡Genial! ¡Otro merodeador!- Exclamó Sirius.

Los días iban pasando, y Harry se lo pasaba muy bien con James y Sirius, gastando bromas y preparando otras para cuando comenzara la escuela, pero siempre reservaban las de Harry para cuando tuvieran a Snape cerca. Aquel verano, fue el segundo en el que Harry no fue a Callejón Diagon, (sus abuelos fueron por él) pero la verdad es que le importó bien poco.

El día antes de que tuviera que ir a Hogwarts, fue cuando se alejó u poco de la actividad que había tenido hasta entonces. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de los otros años. Normalmente, aquel día Ron y Hermione ya estaban con él y de esa forma iban juntos hacía el expreso y la idea de que ese año no sería así realmente lo entristeció, y le hizo permanecer bastante ausente y distraído durante todo el día, lo que preocupó a los señores Potter, a James y a Sirius, y todavía más cuando se retiró temprano a dormir.

- "Los hecho de menos"- Pensó Harry mientras permanecía tumbado en la cama.

Fue entonces cuando algo en su interior se iluminó y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas buscando el medallón que le habían regalado los gemelos el día de su cumpleaños. Era el momento propicio para probarlo. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos trató de tranquilizarse y lo abrió, y con cuidado rozó con el dedo la cara que tenía el nombre de Ron grabado y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

La cara del medallón comenzó a brillar con fuerza y unos segundos después comenzó a formarse una imagen que poco a poco comenzó a identificarse como cierto muchacho pelirrojo que él conocía muy bien.

- ¡¡HARRY!!- Exclamó la imagen.

- ¡Ehy Ron!- Dijo Harry aunque más bajo que su amigo.

- ¡Jo! ¡Ya era hora que dieras señales de vida! ¡Ya creíamos que te había pasado algo!

- ¡Shhhhh! No alces la voz o te oirán.- Le reprendió.

- Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás Harry?

- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Mis abuelos y mi padre me tratan muy bien, y la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con mi padre...

- ¡Déjame Ron! ¡Yo también quiero hablar con Harry!- Se escuchó por detrás de Ron. Hubo como un pequeño forcejeo y entonces apareció Hermione.- ¡Harry! ¡Que contenta que estoy de que estés bien!

- Hola Hermione... ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Genial! ¿Sabes? ¡¡Me han hecho prefecta!!

- Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ti. Estarás contenta.

- Mucho.- Sonrió ella.- Harry, Ron y yo te queremos pedir un favor.

- ¿Cuál? Intentaré hacerlo aunque desde aquí poco podré hacer.

- Que nos expliques todas las bromas que gastes junto a los merodeadores para que podamos hacérselas a Malfoy.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se asustó Harry.

- Claro que sí.

- Pero tú, pidiéndome como hacer bromas...

- Bueno...- Respondió Hermione ruborizada.- Este año tu no vas a estar... y bueno he pensado que el curso será muy aburrido y... bueno... ya comprendes.

- Sí, comprendo. Tranquila lo haré.

- ¡Gracias! Y ahora mejor nos vamos a la cama que mañana hay que madrugar. Buenas noches, Harry.


	5. El expreso de Hogwarts

****

5. El expreso de Hogwarts

Al día siguiente, Harry notó como alguien le sacudía amablemente el hombre para que despertara y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la amable cara de July Potter, que le sonreía.

- Buenos días, Harry. Es hora de levantarse.

- Buenos días, abuela. ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las ocho de la mañana. Date prisa, el desayuno ya está listo, y si quieres comer algo tendrás que bajar antes que James arrase con todo.

- Muy bien, enseguida bajo.

July Potter salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina donde su hijo ya estaba atiborrándose con el desayuno. De un principio sonrió ante el voraz apetito de su hijo, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente.

- James, si sigues así no dejarás nada a Harry.- Le reprendió.

- Bueno, que hubiera bajado antes.- Dio tras tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca.

- ¡James! Sabes perfectamente que le he dejado dormir más porque estaba preocupada por su comportamiento de ayer.

- ¿Y como está?- Preguntó levantando la mirada de su desayuno.

- Creo que mejor, parecía más animado.

- ¿Quién parecía más animado?- Preguntó Harry por detrás.

- Oh, Harry, cielo, ya te has levantado.- Sonrió.- Venga siéntate a desayunar.

- ¿De quien hablabais?- Preguntó Harry.

- De un amigo de papá.- Dijo James rápido.- Ha pasado unos días bastante deprimido.

Harry asintió y se sentó a desayunar lo que quedaba, ya que James prácticamente había arrasado con todo. Cuando acabó diez minutos más tarde, el señor Potter apareció por la puerta instándolos a que se dieran prisa.

- Vamos, muchachos, debemos irnos ya. ¿Están listos los baúles?

- Sí, yo misma me encargué anoche.- Respondió July.

- ¡Pues vamos!- Dijo Robert con énfasis.- ¡Todos al coche!

- ¿Y Sirius?- Preguntó James.- ¿No viene con nosotros?

- No, su padre lo llevará.- Le respondió su padre.

Todos se dirigieron al coche que había en la entrada, donde tras cargar los baúles de los chicos, se introdujeron dentro y comenzaron a hacer camino hacía King Cross para que los muchachos cogieran el tren hacía Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, esta se encontraba atiborrada de gente. Todos parecían tener mucha prisa y se dirigían hacía los diferentes andenes. Nadie parecía notar a la gente que poco a poco desaparecía por la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10. Harry estaba muy tranquilo, aquello era muy fácil, la única complicación era hacerlo con cierto disimulo para que los muggles no se dieran cuenta.

- Ya verás, Harry, es muy fácil. Tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Para llegar al andén solo tienes...

Pero James no llegó a terminar de explicar nunca como se llegaba al andén, porque Harry con toda la tranquilidad que daba la experiencia, empujó tranquilamente su carrito y con gran disimulo desapareció por la barrera entre andenes. James corrió a unírsele seguido por sus padres. Harry les esperaba con toda tranquilidad al otro lado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?- Le preguntó James.- ¿Cómo sabías que era lo que debías hacer para llegar al andén?

- Mis padres me lo explicaron.- Le respondió Harry.

- Entiendo... ¡Me lo podías haber dicho! Así me habría ahorrado la explicación.

- Lo siento. No pensé que me lo explicarías.- Le contestó.

- Bueno, ahora eso da lo mismo.- Dijo la señora Potter.- ¿Acaso no tenéis que buscar sitio en el tren?

- ¡Es cierto!- Dijo James.- ¡Vamos Harry!

- Mejor adelántate tú, James. Quiero hablar con Harry un momento.- Le dijo el señor Potter.

James asintió y comenzó a alejarse de sus padres, mientras Harry se quedaba con ellos. Cuando ya se perdió de vista, Robert Potter miró a Harry con seriedad.

- Harry, ya le envié la carta al profesor Dumbledore y esta mañana recibí la respuesta.

- ¿Qué te decía?

- Me ha dicho que comprendía lo importante del asunto y que sería discreto. También me ha dicho que sigas a James hasta la escuela en vez de ir con los de primer año y que no te sorprendas si encuentras a la profesora Mc Gonagall esperándote, es que ella te conducirá a hablar con él.

- Muy bien, ya me esperaba que hiciera algo parecido.- Dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

- Bien, pues ahora vamos a buscar a James.- Sonrió la señora Potter.

- ¿Lo hacemos juntos?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando los tres se giraron se encontraron de cara con Sirius Black, tan sonriente como siempre y acompañado de un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, de pelo negro y ojos tan azules como su hijo.

- ¡John! ¡Que alegría verte!- Dijo el señor Potter.

- ¡Hola Robert! ¿Qué tal todo?- Le saludó el aludido.

- Por aquí bien, como siempre. ¿Y que tal tu viaje a España?

- Oh, muy bien. Ya sabes que son gentes muy abiertas y agradables. ¿Y tú que, James? ¿No me saludas?

- No, papá, él no es James.- Corrigió Sirius.- Es Harry.

- John, déjame que te presente a mi sobrino, Harry Potter. Harry, este es John Black, el padre de Sirius.

- Mucho gusto, señor Black.

- Vamos, Harry, antes de que alguien más te confunda con tu primo.- Le dijo Sirius mientras lo apartaba a empujones.

Ambos muchachos se alejaron de los adultos, y comenzaron a buscar a James entre los vagones del tren. Lo encontraron casi al final, en un compartimento vacío, donde ya había acomodado su equipaje. Cuando los vio, saludó alegremente a Sirius, mientras Harry subía a acomodar su equipaje dentro del compartimento. Al cabo de un rato, Harry escuchó mucho ruido que procedía de fuera del compartimento.

Cuando sacó la cabeza se encontró con que James y Sirius se habían reunido con otros dos, que pronto reconoció como los dos merodeadores restantes. Pensó que sería mejor quedarse dentro del tren, de esa forma no tendría que tratar con Peter, pero James se encargó de que no pudiera hacerlo.

- ¡Eh, Harry! ¡Sal que te quieren conocer!- Exclamó James.

- Voy, voy...- le contestó Harry y añadió mientras salía.- Al menos podrías dejarme colocar las cosas con tranquilidad.

Cuando Harry levantó la mirada, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver las caras de Remus y Peter al verle. ¡Tenían unas caras que no tenían precio! Pero, aún así, caminó hasta quedarse justo al lado de James, para que todavía quedara más patente el parecido que existía entre ambos.

- Remus, Peter, dejadme que os presente a mi primo Harry. Harry, estos son Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.- Dijo James mientras señalaba a cada uno. 

- Hola,- dijo Harry mientras le daba la mano a Remus y a Peter, aunque este último con menos ganas que a Remus.- tenía ganas de conoceros..

- Nosotros también, créeme. James y Sirius nos han hablado muy bien de ti.- Dijo Remus y girándose hacía los otros dos dijo.- ¡Jo! Nos habíais dicho que se parecían pero no nos imaginábamos que tanto. ¡Casi parecéis gemelos!

- La verdad, es que sí que se parecen mucho, cuando Harry llegó, incluso lo confundí con James durante unos instantes.- Dijo July Potter apareciendo junto con el resto de padres de los merodeadores.

- ¿Estáis ya todos?- Preguntó Robert Potter.

- ¡No! ¡Falta Lily!

Todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de James y es que era bien sabido que esos dos tortolitos estaban muy, pero que muy enamorados el uno del otro y la mejor constancia era el mismo Harry, lástima que solo él y sus abuelos lo supieran.

- No te preocupes por Lily James. Dudo que tarde mucho en llegar. Así que mejor subís ya al tren.- Dijo su madre y a continuación todos comenzaron a subir al tren.- Espera, Harry, quiero hablar un momentito contigo.

- Claro, tía July.

Una vez todos estaban dentro del tren, y el resto de padres se habían acercado a la ventanilla, July se acercó a Harry y le abrazó con ternura.

- Harry, ¿quieres que busquemos un modo para hacerle saber a tus padres que estás bien?

- No te preocupes, abuela.- Le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.- Tengo mis caminos para hacerles saber a los que quiero, allí en el futuro, que estoy bien. De hecho ya lo hice.

- Está bien, cielo, entonces cuídate mucho este curso.

Harry subió al tren y sonrió al ver a James tan nervioso porque Lily no había llegado. Entonces, una cabellera pelirroja llamó su atención y con mucha calma, se giró a su futuro padre.

- Dime James, Lily no será por casualidad una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes ¿Verdad?

- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le respondió.

- Porque acabo de verla entrar en el vagón.

Como confirmando lo dicho, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y apareció una sonriente Lily que corrió a abrazar a James, quien correspondió al abrazo. Cuando ambos se separaron, todos comenzaron a reírse al ver que los dos estaban sonrojados. Y desde fuera, los padres también comenzaron a reír.

- Bueno, creo que ahora James estará más tranquilo.- Rió su padre.

- Eso creo.- Asintió su madre, y como el tren dio la señal de que se marchaba añadió.- Bueno chicos, hasta las vacaciones, portaos bien y James, cuida de tu primo.

- No te preocupes mamá, cuidaré de Harry. Adiós.- Dijo James mientras el tren comenzaba a alejarse.

- ¡Adiós!- Dijeron todos los merodeadores mientras agitaban sus manos en señal de despedida.

Cuando la estación se perdió de vista, todos comenzaron a sentarse en los diferentes asientos del compartimento, y fue entonces cuando Lily reparó en el hasta entonces silencioso Harry.

- Tú debes ser Harry, ¿verdad?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, y tú Lily, la novia de James... Estoy contento de conocerte.- Respondió mientras le alargaba la mano con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Sabes? Se me hace extraño ver a alguien tan parecido a James, aunque seáis familia.

- Lo sé, a mí también se me hace extraño, aunque casi toda mi vida me lo habían comentado, no fui plenamente consciente hasta que lo vi.

- ¿Queréis decir que no os habíais visto antes de este verano?- Pregunto Remus sorprendido.

- Eso mismo.- Dijo James.- La verdad es que yo ni tan siquiera sabía que tuviera un primo.

- Pues no será porque no te lo habían dicho veces.- Aseguró Harry, a lo que James se puso rojo.

Todos se pusieron a reír ante la situación, mientras James se sentía más y más incómodo. De esa forma había pasado ya buena parte del día y apareció la señora del carrito de golosinas que tal y como Harry suponía no era la misma que en su tiempo, y todos se compraron algunas golosinas. Justo habían abierto una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y apareció un chico rubio y de piel pálida junto con tres chicos más, uno de ellos tenía un pelo negro grasiento, a Harry no le hizo falta que nadie se lo dijera, enseguida los reconoció como Snape, Lucius Malfoy, y los padres de Crabe y Goyle.

- Pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí.- Dijo Lucios Malfoy con el mismo tono de voz que su hijo solía utilizar.- Potter y su pandilla de fracasados.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy!- Dijo James con enfado.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter?- Dijo Snape.- No te gusta que te lo digan, ¿verdad? Las verdades ofenden, por eso te duele que a tu pandilla y esa sangresucia se les llame fracasados.

Antes que nadie en el compartimento pudiera reaccionar Harry ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba con ella peligrosamente al que sería su profesor de Pociones.

- Retíralo.- Dijo muy bajo pero con una frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? Sin duda otro Potter. No sabía que tuvieras un gemelo,- le dijo a James.- pero da lo mismo seguro que es otro fracaso.

Harry ni tan siquiera tuvo tiempo de lanzarle la maldición de piernas gelatina, Saïl, que había permanecido dormido en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de su dueño, había sacado la cabeza y les había lanzado una llamarada de fuego, lo que los hizo huir a los cuatro.

- Wow, Harry. Dabas miedo.- Le dijo James.

- Sí, es cierto, les has dado una lección.- Añadió Remus.

- Sí, pero no debías haberlo hecho... podrías haberte metido en un lío. A mí me da igual como me llame.- Dijo Lily.

- Pero a mí no.- Sentenció Harry.- Mi madre es hija de muggles y mi mejor amiga también. No soporto que se les insulte a los hijos de muggles.

No se volvió a hablar sobre el tema durante todo lo que quedó de viaje, pero los chicos pudieron ver que a medida que se iban acercando más a Hogwarts, Harry se volvía más taciturno y se introducía cada vez más en su mundo interior.

- Harry...- Dijo al cabo de un rato James.

- ¿Sí?

- Ya hemos llegado.


	6. Conversaciones con Dumbledore

****

6. Charlas con Dumbledore

Harry bajó del tren y miró a su alrededor. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba en su tiempo, y se permitió una sonrisa cuando vio sobresalir la figura de Hagrid que llamaba a los de primer año, y esta se agrandó cuando vio que se giraba hacía ellos y saludaba a los merodeadores.

- ¿No vas con Hagrid?- Preguntó Lily mientras veía como el gigante se alejaba hacía el lago con los aterrorizados alumnos.

- No, el padre de James escribió al director y este le dio que fuera al colegio con vosotros.

Todos juntos se subieron en la primera carroza que vieron y se dirigieron hacía el castillo. Al igual que durante la parte final del trayecto en tren, Harry permaneció en obstinado silencio, preocupando a los merodeadores. La mente de Harry, no dejaba de recordar los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido en el colegio y apareció muy claramente en su mente el banquete de final de curso, cuando vio a Cho llorando, mientras todos brindaban en honor a Cedric, la primera víctima de Voldemort después de su retorno, y casi como si ambos recuerdos estuvieran conectados, volvió a ver como aquel rayo verde se dirigía hacía su amigo de Hufflepuff, y como caía muerto y en su mente comenzó a resonar la fría risa de Voldemort. Harry cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante los recuerdos.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?

La voz preocupada de James le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad y con un leve sobresalto abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con cinco pares de ojos que lo miraban preocupados y forzando una sonrisa, trató de tranquilizarlos.

- No os preocupéis, estoy bien.

- Pero estás muy pálido.- Dijo Lily con cautela.

- De verdad, estoy bien. No os debéis preocupar, solo es que he recordado algo desagradable.

Los demás no parecían muy convencidos por la respuesta que le había dado pero como en ese momento llegaron a la escuela, no pudieron continuar con el "interrogatorio". Todos los merodeadores se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la profesora Mc Gonagall en la puerta de entrada y ellos no fueron los únicos, el resto de la escuela murmuraba sobre el porqué la profesora estaba allí.

- Supongo que tú eres el joven Potter ¿no es así?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Harry.

- Así es.- Le contestó

- ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme señor Potter?

Harry se despidió por el momento de los demás y siguió a la profesora por los diferentes pasillos, sabiendo de antemano a donde lo llevaba. Y no se equivocaba, la profesora Mc Gonagall se paró justo delante de una gárgola muy fea, la cual cobró vida cuando ella murmuró unas palabras. Subieron las escaleras y llamaron a la puerta. 

- Pasen.

*******************************************

Los merodeadores vieron como Harry se alejaba junto con su profesora de transformaciones, con preocupación. Desde que Harry se había encarado con Snape que había estado muy callado, como si algo le molestara o preocupara, pero a pesar de la preocupación que habían comenzado a sentir, habían permanecido silenciosos, aunque cuando lo vieron palidecer y estremecerse de aquella manera, ni James, ni ningún otro se pudo contener más, aunque Harry no les había querido contestar.

- Me preocupa...- Dijo James.

- Sí, está todavía pero que ayer.- Aseguró Sirius.- Y eso que cuando le vi esta mañana juraría que estaba mejor.

- Estaba mejor.- Aseguró James.- Pero ha tenido que pasar algo para que se pusiera así.

- A todo esto, James...- comenzó Remus.- No nos has dicho como es que Harry está aquí. Tal vez eso nos haga saber su comportamiento.

- Sí, eso. ¿Cuál es el motivo?- Dijo Sirius.

- Os lo diría, pero no lo sé.

- ¿¡No lo sabes!?- Preguntaron cuatro voces a la vez.

- No. Mis padres no quisieron decírmelo y me prohibieron muy explícitamente preguntarle a Harry.

- Pero... ¿No te dijeron nada?

- Sí. Según ellos por problemas de salud, pero al prohibirme preguntarle a Harry como que quedó muy claro que no era cierto.

- Bueno... sea lo que sea, creo que el director, sí lo sabe.- Afirmó Lily.

*********************************************************

Cuando Harry entró junto con la profesora Mc Gonagall al despacho de Dumbledore, le pareció como que no había pasado el tiempo y era la misma noche del Torneo de los Tres Magos, este pensamiento le provocó otro estremecimiento. Y allí, justo detrás del escritorio, estaba el profesor Dumbledore, bastante más joven y con su misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

- Bienvenido Harry, siéntate por favor.

Harry se acercó para sentarse pero no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás, y alguien le palmeaba la espalda. Como pudo se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio quienes eran.

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¿¡Que estáis haciendo aquí!?

- ¡Sorpresa!- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Pero... pero...

- Por favor, si sois tan amables de sentaros los tres, podremos hablar más tranquilamente.- Dijo Dumbledore divertido.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron justo enfrente del director y de la profesora Mc Gonagall, los dos últimos divertidos y exaltados, el primero completamente confuso.

- Bien...- comenzó Dumbledore.- tenía pensado que me explicaras la presencia de estos dos jovencitos, Harry, pero creo que tú estás tan confuso como yo.- Harry asintió mientras Ron y Hermione intentaban ahogar sus risas.- Bueno, ya aclararemos eso más tarde, ahora lo importante eres tú. Según la carta que me envió el señor Potter, de mi yo futuro, estás aquí para protegerte de Lord Voldemort, de forma temporal. ¿No es así?

- Sí, señor.

- Bien, según parece debes comenzar tu quinto año. Y aunque aquí dice que eres un griffindor, ¿te importa que te volvamos a clasificar?

- No, señor.

- Bien, ahora que ya hemos resulto lo referente a ti, creo que estos dos muchachos deben darnos algunas explicaciones.

- Sí, señor.- Comenzó Hermione.- Me llamo Hermione Granger y él es Ron Weasley. Harry es nuestro mejor amigo.- Dumbledore asintió para que continuara.- A finales del curso pasado... bueno de nuestro curso pasado "El Innombrable" retornó después de casi 14 años siendo tan solo una sombra pero lo hizo con un hechizo que dejaba a Harry a su merced.

- Sí, es lo mismo que decía la carta.

- Usted vio que no iba a ser suficientes las protecciones que siempre habían habido alrededor de él y por eso decidió enviarlo a una época en la que "El Innombrable" no lo considerara una amenaza porque no supiera de él.- Continuó Ron.- Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, y Harry fue enviado a este tiempo.

- Desde el mismo momento en el que Harry desapareció, tanto Ron como yo estuvimos insistiendo en que queríamos estar con él, porque por mucho que James Potter sea su padre, nosotros somos sus amigos.

- Estuvimos insistiendo, durante todo el mes y solamente ayer conseguimos su permiso para venir, y aquí estamos dispuestos a seguir con Harry hasta el final.- Finalizó Ron.

- ¡Eh! Yo hablé ayer con vosotros, me lo podíais haber dicho.- Exclamó Harry.

- ¿Y estropear la sorpresa?- preguntó Hermione.

- Nunca.- Dijeron ambos a coro.

Dumbledore miró a les tres adolescentes que tenía ante sí, parecía que habían vivido muchas experiencias juntos y que su amistad había llegado a limites insospechados. Sonrió al pensar que los tres tenían mucha suerte de tener amigos como aquellos.

- Bien, ya que parece que esta pequeña cuestión se ha resuelto, será mejor que vayamos hacía el gran comedor, allí seréis clasificados de nuevo. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor.- Respondieron los tres a la vez.

- Bien, Minerva, ¿te los llevas contigo?

- Sí, por favor seguidme los tres.- Dijo la profesora Mc. Gonagall.

La profesora Mc Gonagall los llevó por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la habitación que recordaban de su primer año. Allí, ya los esperaban los de primer curso, todos ellos parecían muy asustados y a los tres les dio en cierta forma pena, de buena gana les habrían dicho que la selección solo consistía en ponerse un sombrero, pero si lo hubieran hecho habrían llamado un poquito la atención.

Una vez la profesora Mc Gonagall terminó su discurso, comenzó a guiarlos hasta el gran comedor, aunque antes de entrar les pidió a los tres que esperaran allí hasta que les llamara.

- Ron... ¿Sigues llevando el comunicador?- Le preguntó Harry una vez Mc Gonagall se marchó.

- No.- Dio mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Se lo he dejado a mis hermanos, de esa forma podemos seguir sabiendo que es lo que pasa en la escuela. ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad.

Dentro del gran comedor, la selección había terminado y todos esperaban ansiosos para comenzar a comer, mientras los merodeadores permanecían preocupados porque Harry había desaparecido. Cuando ya todos miraban sus platos con ansias, el director se levantó cogiendo la atención de todos.

- Bien, ya sé que todos estáis deseosos de comer un poco, pero antes de nada os tengo que anunciar algo. Durante este curso como mínimo, vamos a tener a una pequeña representación de la escuela de brujería Salem, de Norteamérica.- Se levantaron murmullos por todo el alumnado.- Así que primero hay que clasificarlos, ¿no os parece?

- Bueno, ya sabemos donde estaba Harry.- Dijo Lily.

- Sí, pero... ¿Por qué ha hablado en plural?- Preguntó Remus.

- Ni idea.- Respondieron James y Sirius a la vez.

En ese momento, las puertas el gran comedor se abrieron y entraron tres adolescentes que se acercaron a la profesora Mc Gonagall con total tranquilidad.

- ¡Pero si esos son Ron y Hermione!- Exclamó James.

- ¿Quiénes?- Preguntaron los otros cuatro.

- ¡¡Los mejores amigos de Harry!!- Dijo James sorprendido mientras los veía acercarse a su profesora.- Harry me habló de ellos e incluso me enseñó una fotografía de los tres, ¡pero no me dijo nada de que ellos también vendrían!

La voz de Mc Gonagall le hizo callar, porque en ese momento comenzó a explicarles que era lo que debían hacer.

- Cuando os llame, os pondréis el sombrero y seréis clasificados para una de las casas. Hermione Granger.

Hermione se acercó con toda tranquilidad al sombrero y se lo puso, unos pocos segundos después el sombrero gritó bien alto, griffindor, y ella con una sonrisa y un hasta ahora para sus amigos se dirigió ala mesa de griffindor sentándose justo enfrente de los merodeadores y se giró para ver la selección.

- Harry Potter.- Dijo Mc Gonagall a la vez que se levantaban murmullos por todo el gran comedor.

Harry con la misma calma que Hermione se dirigió hacía el sombrero ya preparado para una discusión con este.

- "_Vaya, vaya... así que tú eres Harry... tienes un carácter muy parecido al de tu padre ¿Lo sabías?"- _Le habló el sombrero.

__

- "Sí, todo el mundo me lo dice"

- "Bien, veamos en que casa te pondré... en el futuro me planteé enviarte a Slytherin... y veo que tenía motivos pero..."

- "¿Pero?"

- "Has demostrado ser todo un griffindor, incluso lograste sacar de dentro de mí la espada de Godric Griffindor, así que... " ¡¡GRIFFINDOR!!

Harry se levantó y al igual que Hermione se despidió de Ron con un "hasta ahora" y se sentó junto a Hermione y tras una sonrisa a los merodeadores se giró a ver la clasificación de Ron. Unos minutos más tarde, Ron se les unió en la mesa y se sentó justo al lado de Harry.

- ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Sabía que lo lograríais!- Exclamó Hermione excitada.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?- Fue la respuesta que dieron ambos chicos a la vez.

Los tres se miraron y se pusieron a reír, mientras los merodeadores se encontraban entre la confusión y la tranquilidad al ver a Harry más animado.

- Oye, Harry... no me habías dicho que también iban a venir compañeros de tu escuela.- Dijo James.

- ¡Es que no lo sabía!- Le respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Me he enterado hace un rato cuando los vi!

- ¿Qué Harry? ¿No nos presentas?- Dijo Ron mientras se apoyaba un poco en su hombro.

- ¿Tal vez si dejas de apoyarte en mí?

- Vale, vale... ya me quito. ¿Y ahora?

- Estos son Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos. Chicos, este es mi primo James, su novia Lily Evans y sus amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin... ah sí,- añadió con desgana.- y Peter Petigrew.

Los merodeadores quedaron algo desconcertados, ya que al principio tanto Harry como sus amigos tenían grandes sonrisas mientras les presentaban, pero sus caras cambiaron a desagrado cuando les presentó a Peter. Aquello era muy extraño, después de todo... ¿qué era lo que les había hecho Peter?


	7. Clases y secretos que no lo son

****

7. Clases y secretos que no lo son.

Harry se lo pasó tan bien en aquel banquete como si fuera cualquier otro de los vividos hasta la fecha. Mientras corrían, Ron y Hermione le ponían al día sobre que era lo que había pasado en casa, y Harry reía con ganas al igual que Ron y Hermione mientras contaban las bromas de los gemelos a su hermano Percy.

- Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Percy... ¡Seguro que se puso como loco!- Dio Harry entre risas.

- Pues no te creas... ¿Sabes que se tomó la broma a bien?- Dijo Ron.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Harry con sorpresa.- ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio?

- Ni idea.

Dumbledore se levantó y tras unas cuantas palabras, despidió a todos para que se fueran a los dormitorios. Así que todos comenzaron a levantarse y seguir a los diferentes prefectos de sus casas, que para griffindor eran James y Lily.

- Parece que Harry está mucho más animado, ahora que sus amigos están con él.- Dijo Remus mientras miraba a Harry y a los otros dos mientras reían y bromeaban.

- Sí, pero no creo que fuera porque los echaba de menos por lo que estaba así.- Dijo Sirius.

- Yo creo que esos dos, si saben que es lo que le pasa, y saben como sacárselo de la cabeza y animarlo.- Aseguró James.- Y como que me llamo James Potter que lo averiguaré.

Llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y después que Lily dijera la contraseña todos entraron dentro. James señaló por donde eran los dormitorios de los chicos y Lily el de las chicas y todos se dirigieron a ellos para poder dormir. Harry y Ron vieron con satisfacción que sus camas se encontraban en la misma posición y lugar que en su tiempo, y sin decir gran cosa se acostaron.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, tanto Harry como Ron salieron de sus camas y bajaron a la sala común, donde Hermione ya les esperaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones.

- Llegáis tarde.- Fue lo único que les dijo sin girarse siquiera.

- Lo sentimos, pero teníamos que asegurarnos que todos estaban dormidos.

- No importa,- sonrió Hermione mientras se giraba.- Lo llevas encima ¿no Harry?

- ¡Claro!

Harry comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas y al poco rato sacó el medallón y se los enseñó, lo abrió y rozó una de las dos caras al poco rato se escuchó dos voces por toda la sala común.

- ¡Eh Harry!

- Hola Fred, hola George. ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, aunque se ha armado un buen revuelo cuando todos han visto que no estabais. Creo que muchos han pensado que te habían atacado, Harry, pero que no habías salido bien librado.- Dijo la imagen de Fred.

- Ajá, todos se han puestos muy nerviosos ante esa posibilidad, y la actitud de ese imbécil no ha ayudado mucho.- Dijo George.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho el director?- Preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no ha explicado gran cosa, solo ha dicho que este año no asistiréis a esta escuela y que no es seguro que lo hagáis el próximo, pero no ha especificado gran cosa.- Dijo Fred.

- Así pues, ¿nadie sospecha donde estamos?- Preguntó Hermione.

- No.

- Eso nos dará un respiro.- Dijo Harry ausente.- ¿Sabéis algo de Hocicos?

- No gran cosa, lo mismo que Ron y Hermione, que sigue reuniendo al antiguo grupo.- Dijo George.

- Será mejor que os pongáis en contacto con él, estará preocupado por ti, Harry.- Añadió Fred.

- Está bien, no os preocupéis.- Dijo Harry.- Dadle recuerdos a todos de nuestra parte.

- ¡Harry!- Dijo Fred antes de que éste cerrara el medallón.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te importa que le expliquemos a nuestros compañeros de casa donde estás?

- Si el director está de acuerdo, no me importa.

- Hasta pronto, Harry.

- Hasta pronto.

Harry cerró el medallón y junto con Ron y Hermione se quedó silencioso mirando hacía la apagada chimenea. Desde las escaleras los merodeadores observaban junto a Lily toda la escena y se miraron entre sí interrogantes. Antes que Harry se diera cuenta, subieron a los dormitorios. Al día siguiente ya lo comentarían entre sí.

No mucho rato después, el trío se despidió y subieron a los dormitorios. Nada más cerrar los ojos, Harry se quedó completamente dormido. Casi parecía que se acababa de dormir cuando sintió como alguien le daba un golpe en la cara con algo muy blando, lo que provocó que despertara con un sobresalto. Cuando miró que era lo que le había despertado descubrió a Ron con la almohada que reía ante la cama de su amigo.

- ¡RON!- Exclamó enfadado.

- Buenos días, Harry.- Fue su única respuesta.

- ¿Se puede saber porque me has despertado así?

- ¡Es que es muy divertido!- Rió Ron.

- Muy divertido ¿eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa que no pintaba nada bien.

- Harry... ¿Qué estás pensando?- Comenzó a asustarse Ron.

- ¡Ahora verás!

Dos segundos más tarde Harry perseguía a Ron por toda la habitación, y a pesar que Ron era bastante más alto que Harry, corría como si le persiguiera el diablo, mientras su amigo le perseguía dándole almohadazos sin parar, y los merodeadores reían y se apartaban del camino.

Cuando ambos al fin se cansaron, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, donde ya les esperaban las chicas, que miraban y comentaban sus horarios. Cuando los vieron sonrieron.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó Lily.

- Más bien deberías preguntar que tal despertar. ¿No Harry?- Rió Sirius.

- Oh, calla.

- Ron... ¿no me digas que has vuelto a despertar a Harry a almohadazo limpio?

- Bueno, pues no te lo digo...- Le contestó.

- ¡Ron! A este paso lo matarás antes que...- Hermione calló súbitamente ante la mirada de Harry.

- ¿Antes de qué?- Preguntó Remus.

- De nada, de nada...- dijo nerviosa mientras se untaba mermelada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron ya hacía la clase de encantamientos, y los merodeadores pudieron hablar con total libertad.

- Esto es muy extraño. Es como si esos tres ocultaran un gran secreto en torno a Harry.- Dijo Lily.

- Es que lo están ocultando. ¿Habéis visto la cara de Harry cuando a Hermione casi se le escapa? Era casi como la que tenía ayer después de lo de Snape.- Afirmó James.

- Me gustaría saber que es. ¿Os acordáis de lo de anoche?- Preguntó Remus.

- ¡Claro!- Dijo Sirius.- Hablaron con esa cosa extraña con gente de su otra escuela, y por lo visto la ausencia de esos tres ha causado estragos.

- Aquellos dos hablaron de que creían que habían atacado a Harry, y que eso los había puesto nerviosos, además parece que nadie sabe donde están.- Dijo Lily.

- Es casi como si estuvieran ocultando a Harry, para protegerlo.- Sentenció James.

- ¿Pero protegerlo de quien o de que?- Preguntó Remus.

- Ni idea... ¿Y quien será Hocicos? Es un nombre extraño para una persona.- Cuestionó Sirius.

- ¡Eh! Mejor vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde.- Dijo Lily de repente.

Los merodeadores tuvieron que correr para no llegar tarde a su clase con el profesor Flitwick, donde ya encontraron al trío cómodamente sentados y que habían guardado sitio para los cinco retrasados. Ni dos minutos más tarde el profesor entró para dar su clase. Se subió en sus acostumbrados libros y miró a su clase que esperaba con expectación.

- Muy bien, clase. Hoy vamos a comenzar con la temática de los duelos mágicos.- Comenzó Flitwick causando murmullos por la sala.- Comenzaremos por algo muy básico, el hechizo de desarme. ¿Alguien sabe en qué consiste?

Inmediatamente Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaron sus manos para responder lo que provocó sorpresa en los demás.

- ¿Sí, Weasley?

- El hechizo de desarme, consiste en quitarle la varita al adversario, señor.

- Correcto, señor Weasley. Cinco puntos para griffindor. ¿Alguien sabe cual es el hechizo?- Otra vez se levantaron las tres manos.- ¿Sí, señor Potter?

- Expelliarmus, señor.

- Exactamente. Cinco puntos para griffindor. ¿Quién cree que podría realizar el hechizo?- Otra vez las mismas tres manos.- ¿Lo probaría usted señorita Granger?

- Sí, señor.- Dijo Hermione a la vez que se levantaba.

- Cuando cuente tres: uno, dos, tres.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- Dijo Hermione rápida antes que el profesor Flitwick le diera tiempo a abrir la boca.

Fue decir el conjuro que la varita del profesor voló limpiamente hasta la mano izquierda de Hermione, lo que provocó que todos se pusieran a aplaudir, y la mirada asombrada del profesor.

- Ustedes tres ya habían utilizado antes este conjuro ¿Verdad?

- Sí, señor.- Respondieron los tres a coro.

- ¿Podría saber en qué circunstancias? Los hechizos de duelo no se aprenden hasta quinto curso.

- Cuando estabamos en segundo curso en nuestra escuela se formó un club de duelo, allí fue donde lo aprendimos.- Respondió Hermione.

- Entonces ustedes conocen todos los hechizos de duelo...

- No señor, hubo unos... problemitas técnicos y solo hubo una sesión.- Dijo Harry.

- ¿Problemas técnicos? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

- Como que apareciera una serpiente gigante que estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a un compañero nuestro.- Dijo Ron como si tal cosa.- Después de aquello no le quedaron ganas a nadie de volver a hacer una sesión.

- Emmm... bueno, poneos por parejas y practicad el hechizo entre vosotros.- Dijo Flitwick un poco sobresaltado.

Enseguida la clase se dividió en parejas y comenzaron a practicar el hechizo. Desde luego Harry se puso con Ron y Hermione su puso con Lily mientras que los merodeadores se combinaron entre sí. Rápidamente comenzaron a volar varitas por todos lados, aunque sin duda una de las varitas que más veces volaba por el aire era la de Ron.

- ¡Me rindo!- Dijo después de que Harry le arrebatar la varita por decimosexta vez- ¡No hay forma de desarmarte! Siempre eres más rápido que yo y si consigo decirlo al mismo tiempo, siempre eres tú quien gana.

- Vamos, no te pongas así, Ron.- Sonrió Harry.- Tú lo haces muy bien, solo tienes que hacerlo un poquito más rápido.

- Ya, pero tú tienes más práctica que yo.- Dijo el pelirrojo desanimado.

- Harry tiene más práctica con este hechizo que los dos juntos, Ron.- Sentenció Hermione.- Ha tenido más ocasiones para probarlo.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí entre confusos e interesados, si antes creían que Ron y Hermione sabían que le pasaba a Harry, ahora lo estaban más. Tendrían que hablar con ellos en cuanto tuvieran una oportunidad.

Después de aquello, tuvieron clase de Herbología con la profesora Sprout, para Harry, Ron y Hermione, aquello era como estar en casa, los mismos profesores, los mismos lugares, lo único diferente eran los compañeros, pero eso se podía solventar, además con los merodeadores cerca era muy difícil no pasártelo bien sobretodo porque siempre saltaban con alguna broma o chiquillada.

Después de comer, les tocaban pociones con Slytherin y mientras los merodeadores iban planeando alguna de las suyas, Harry, Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar el deprimirse al recordar las clases de pociones en su tiempo.

- Oh, ¡Será genial!- Exclamó Sirius.- ¡Yo tengo que ver eso!

- Lo difícil será llegar hasta su caldera para poder hacerlo. ¿Vosotros nos ayudaréis, no Harry?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Qué os pasa? Estáis en las nubes.- Preguntó Lily.

- ¿Qué tal es el profesor de Pociones?- Preguntó Ron.

- ¿El profesor Rainy? Bueno, es un poco bajito, de pelo canoso y con grandes bigotes... ¿Por qué?- Contestó Remus.

- No... si no nos referíamos a eso.- Dijo Hermione.- Es que nuestro profesor de pociones habitual está muy amargado, y tiene una tirria especial a nuestra clase.

- Sí... y dentro de esa tirria especial a nosotros tres nos la tiene más especial todavía.- Añadió Ron.- Pero nada si lo comparamos con la que le tiene a Harry. Nos la tiene jurada.

- Bueno... que yo sepa, no tiene ninguna tirria en especial.- Dijo Peter.- Es bastante agradable.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntaron los tres.

- Sí.- Afirmó Sirius.- Y ahora... ¿nos ayudareis?

- ¿A qué?- Preguntaron los tres.

- Vamos a hacer que Snape quede hechizado par que cada diez minutos exclame que adora Griffindor.- Dijo James.

- ¡¡ESO TENGO QUE VERLO!!- Dijeron los tres divertidos.

Al cabo de un rato, los ocho llegaron a la clase de pociones y tal y como habían dicho los merodeadores, el profesor de pociones era alguien muy agradable. Después que explicara todo lo necesario para hacer l a poción, el profesor comenzó a revisar como las iban haciendo.

- Necesitamos distraer al profesor.- Murmuró James.

- Eso déjanoslo a nosotros.- Contestó Harry.

Dos segundos más tarde, la mano de Hermione estaba en el aire y poco después el profesor escuchaba a una supuestamente muy preocupada Hermione sobre los efectos que tendría el echar las púas de erizo antes que la cola de tritón, y mientras el pobre y confiado profesor intentaba tranquilizar a su alumna asegurándole que por el color que tenía estaba correctamente realizada Sirius se acercó al muy concentrado Snape y murmuró algo mientras le señalaba con la varita.

Tan buen punto Sirius regresó a su sitio junto a James, Hermione se hizo la tranquilizada y el profesor se movió de mesa, y los chicos se miraron con una sonrisa.

Media hora más tarde, todos comenzaron a salir de la clase de pociones, y todos miraban a Snape con expectación.

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...- Dijo James.

- Griffindor son los mejores.- Dijo Snape horrorizado llevándose la mano a la boca.

Todos los griffindors comenzaron a reírse cuando vieron la cara aterrorizada de Snape, risas que continuaron cuando diez minutos más tarde se repitió el proceso y este continuó hasta la noche durante la cena causando la risa o solo de los griffindors, sino también los ravenclaws y los hufflepuffs.

Aquella noche todos estuvieron comentándolo hasta tarde en la sala común de griffindor, algo que a Harry no es que le hiciera mucha gracia ya que quería ponerse en contacto con Sirius.

- Harry... ¿no os vais a la cama?- Preguntó Remus al ver que no se movían de los sillones.

- No... aún no tengo sueño. ¿Y vosotros?- Le preguntó a Hermione y Ron.

- No, nosotros tampoco.

- Bueno, pues hasta mañana.- Dijeron los merodeadores, aunque nada más pasar por las escaleras que llegaban a los dormitorios se echaron la capa invisible de James por encima.

Unos minutos más tarde volvían a estar en la sala común observando al trío, que permaneció un rato más en silencio.

- ¿Crees que ya se hayan acostado?- Preguntó Ron.

- Eso espero.- Dijo Hermione.- No creo que nos pasara nada peor a que ellos nos descubrieran... justamente ellos.

- Bueno, vamos allá.- Dijo Harry mientras abría el mismo medallón que el día anterior.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamó una voz adulta.- ¡Menos mal que te has puesto en contacto conmigo! ¡Ya comenzaba a estar preocupado! ¿¡Cómo estás!?

- Estoy bien, Hocicos... el que me preocupa eres tú.

- Puedes llamarme Sirius, no hay peligro ahora mismo.- Dijo Sirius.- ¿Cómo te estás adaptando, Harry? ¿Va todo bien?

- No te preocupes... ya te he dicho que estoy bien... Dime Sirius... ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?

- ¡Las cosas van bien! ¡Todo va muy bien!

- Sirius... quiero la verdad. No puedo creer que las cosas van bien, con Voldemort acechando.

- Está bien, tienes razón... Las cosas no van bien. Voldemort ha comenzado a atacar a brujas y magos, ya se han encontrado tres magos muertos bajo la marca tenebrosa y también se han encontrado cuatro muggles muertos. El Ministerio está desbordado, no puede seguir escondiendo el hecho que Voldemort ha vuelto, y tampoco puede decir que quiso ignorarlo.

- Si Fudge no fuera un completo imbécil, esto no habría pasado.- Sentenció Ron.

- Seguramente Ron. Pero el hecho es que ha vuelto otra vez a las mismas y ahora está buscando a Harry.

- ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que sepa donde estoy?- Preguntó Harry.

- No lo creo... seguramente ya habría hecho algo si lo supiera.

- Ya veo...

- ¡Pero Harry! ¡No te amargues con eso! ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es divertirte todo lo que puedas! ¡Intenta disfrutar del anonimato que tienes en estos momentos!

- Lo sé, lo sé...- Dijo Harry.- No te preocupes, te prometo que lo intentaré.

- Así me gusta. Pásatelo bien, Harry. Hasta pronto.

- Adiós Sirius.

Los tres quedaron silenciosos, mirando el medallón cerrado. No hacían falta más palabras. Los merodeadores, que habían permanecido muy quietos se miraron dentro de la capa con la misma preocupación en sus ojos, y también con una duda. ¿Quién era realmente Harry Potter?


	8. Luna llena, ¿siete animagos?

****

8. Luna llena, ¿Siete animagos?

Después de aquello, los merodeadores todavía estuvieron más vigilantes que antes con respecto a Harry, ya no era solo el que a veces pareciera ausentarse, ahora también era la certeza de que Voldemort quería matar a su amigo, y además estaba la extraña conversación que había mantenido con aquel hombre por aquel chisme raro, que tal y como habían podido comprobar, Harry siempre lo llevaba encima.

Casi habían pasado ya dos meses de clase, donde por cierto el trío demostraba tener muchos conocimientos y entreno y si bien era cierto que Harry parecía más animado también lo era que muchas veces parecía que se desconectaba de todo y aunque Ron y Hermione trataban de animarlo muy pocas veces tuvieron éxito.

- Eh, Harry...- Dijo James mientras Ron y él jugaban una partida de ajedrez que como siempre era Ron quien ganaba.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Te apuntas a hacerle alguna a Snape?- Contestó.

- ¡Jaque Mate!- Exclamó mientras el rey de Harry tiraba la corona.- ¿Hacerle algo como que?

- Pues todavía no lo sabemos.- Dijo Sirius.

- Podríamos utilizar alguna de las bromas que me regalaron tus hermanos.- Dio Harry pensativo.- Aunque la gran mayoría no sé que son.

- ¡Pero yo sí!- Alborotó Ron.- Cada vez que terminaban alguna las probaban en casa... normalmente era Percy el objetivo, pero yo no me he librado tampoco.

- ¡Genial!- Dijeron siete voces a la vez ya que Hermione y Lily aparecieron de repente.

- ¿Qué podríamos utilizar?- Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué os parece el azúcar del humor?- Dijo Ron.- Es muy divertido, se cambia el azúcar normal por este y cuando se toma, aproximadamente quince minutos después tiene dos reacciones la primera, aumente todos los cambios de humor por lo que cundo te sientes un poco triste te pones a llorar como una Magdalenta y luego según el humor que sietes, el pelo te cambia de color.

- ¡Fantástico!- Exclamó Remus.- ¿Cuánto tiempo dura?

- Si no se utiliza el remedio tres días, sino pues dos horas.- Contestó Ron.

- ¿Cuál es el remedio?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Una sal especial.

- Entonces lo haremos mañana en el desayuno.

Al día siguiente, tal y como habían quedado lo hicieron. James bajó con su capa invisible y se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y le echó el azúcar a Snape en el zumo y las tostadas, luego salió del Gran Comedor se quitó la capa y volvió a entrar. La broma salió que ni pintada, pronto Snape comenzó a manifestar una serie de emociones y su pelo fue cambiando de color, y como nadie sabía que o quien lo había producido, no había forma de volverlo a la normalidad.

- ¿Dónde vas, Remus?- Le preguntó Harry mientras veía como se marchaba lo más rápidamente posible.

- Emmm... es que mi madre está enferma.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿No lo estuvo ya el mes pasado?- Preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Y el mes anterior también?- Añadió Ron.

- Bueno... es que tiene recaídas.

- Que casualidad, y todas coinciden con cuando es luna llena.- Dijo Harry como si tal cosa mientras Remus palidecía.- Y hoy también es luna llena... Comienza hoy ¿verdad, Hermione?

- Sí.

- Eres un hombre lobo ¿verdad Remus?- Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Có... cómo...?- Comenzó a preguntar.

- Te lo explicaremos cuando regreses. Ahora será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres trasformarte aquí.

Remus desapareció por el retrato, mientras los merodeadores los miraban palídisimos. Al final Lily fue la que se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

- Cuando estábamos en nuestro tercer año, tuvimos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y resultaba que cada vez que había luna llena, se ponía enfermo y entonces nos daba clase nuestro profesor de pociones.- Comenzó Hermione.

- No es ningún secreto el hecho que nuestro profesor de pociones, quiere la plaza de defensa y que siempre les tiene un odio especial a los profesores que ocupan esa plaza.- Añadió Ron.

- Así pues, en una de las sustituciones, nos hizo estudiar los hombres lobo (a pesar de que no nos tocaban todavía), y lo hizo para que alguien se diera cuenta de una cosita. Pero, le salió el tiro por la culata porque quienes nos dimos cuenta fuimos nosotros tres.- Dijo Harry.- Nuestro nuevo profesor cumplía todas las características de un hombre lobo. Era un hombre lobo.

- ¿Y no se lo dijisteis a nadie?- Preguntó Sirius.

- ¡Claro que no!- Exclamó Ron.

- ¡Era un gran profesor!- Dijo Hermione.

- ¡Una excelente persona!- Añadió Harry.- Además de un viejo amigo de mi padre que me ayudó un montón de veces durante el curso. Nosotros guardamos su secreto, pero al final del curso hubo algunos problemillas y al profesor de pociones se le "escapó" que era un hombre lobo. Tuvo que renunciar al puesto, y es una lástima porque fue el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido.

- Entonces... ¿Vais a explicar a alguien lo de Remus?- Preguntó Peter.

- No.- Dijo Harry con brusquedad, y luego más tranquilo le dijo a James.- Aunque me parece buena idea lo de convertirse en animago.

- ¿Animago?- Preguntó Lily.

- ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?- Preguntó James

- Tenéis que tener cuidado con donde dejáis los libros de consulta.- Dijo Ron mientras Hermione sacaba un libro.

Los tres palidecieron viendo el libro, mientras Lily permanecía totalmente desconcertada y el trío sonreía. Una vez Hermione les dio el libro, los muchachos miraron un poco más calmados.

- No se lo diremos a nadie, si nos dejáis participar.- Dijo Hermione.- Es una gran oportunidad para nosotros.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para mantener a Harry protegido de Voldemort?- Dijo Peter con maldad.

- ¡PETER!

Ahora fue el turno del trío de palidecer, al mismo tiempo que Ron y Hermione daban miradas nerviosas a Harry que parecía haber vuelto otra vez a ausentarse. Por un momento creyeron que tendrían que hacerle algo para que reaccionara.

- Muy bien, Peter.- Dijo con la misma voz fría que solía utilizar con Malfoy y su pandilla excepto con Snape.- Lo has descubierto. ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Yo... yo...- Dijo a la vez que retrocedía asustado. Aquello era peor que cuando le hacía algún desaire.

- Lo sabemos desde le principio de curso.- Dijo James.- Estábamos preocupados por ti y os espiamos. Os escuchamos hablar con alguien y él dijo que Voldemort te buscaba para... para...

- Para matarme.- Dijo Harry con mucha frialdad.- Bien, haced lo que queráis, igualmente **yo** no pensaba decir nada. Buenas noches.

Los seis vieron como Harry se perdía por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos, con una cara impasible, no mostraba ningún sentimiento, y desaparecía. Justo después que se perdiera Ron y Hermione se giraron con caras llenas de cólera hacía Peter y poco faltó para que Hermione lo abofeteara.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Peter! ¡Has logrado echar por los suelos el trabajo de muchas personas y de varios meses! ¡¡Ahora que Harry comenzaba a olvidarlo y volvía a ser un poco el mismo, vas y se lo recuerdas!!- Dijo Hermione realmente enfadada.

- Pero...- comenzó el aludido.

- ¡Buenas noches!- Exclamaron los otros dos.

Se marcharon igual de rápido que Harry y ambos en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos. Los merodeadores se miraron desconcertados, y luego James se giró a Peter también con bastante enfado.

- Tenías que decirlo ¿verdad? No te ibas a quedar a gusto hasta que se lo soltaras.

- Yo no quería... es que se me escapó...

- ¡Jo Peter! ¿Tanto te costaba decirles que no había ningún problema? ¿Qué sería fantástico que también ellos se convirtieran en animagos?- Dijo Sirius.

- ¡Se me escapó!

- Chicos, creo que eso ahora no es lo importante. ¿Acaso no habéis escuchado a Hermione? Parece que la hemos armado gorda. Sí, hemos porque fuimos todos, quienes los espiamos, por tanto todos somos culpables. Tendríamos que subir y pedirle perdón.- Dijo Lily.

Todos mostraron su acuerdo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos. Cuando llegaron arriba todavía llegaron a escuchar algunas frases de la conversación.

- Vamos Harry, ¡anímate! ¡No puedes torturarte de esa forma!- Escucharon que decía Hermione.

- Es cierto, Hermione tiene razón. Tú no tienes la culpa.- Escucharon que afirmaba Ron.

- ¡Claro que tengo la culpa! ¡Cedric murió por mi culpa! ¡Fui yo quien le dijo que cogiéramos juntos la copa! ¡¡Yo le maté!!- Escucharon que decía la voz angustiada de Harry.

- ¡Tú no le mataste, Harry! ¡Fue..! ¡Fue Voldemort quien lo hizo! ¡No puedes culparte por lo que él haga, Harry!- Exclamó Ron exasperado.

- ¡Pero yo podría haberlo evitado! ¡Tenía que haberme dado cuenta en cuanto les vi, que mataría a Cedric!

- Harry, nunca nos has explicado que fue lo que pasó aquella noche, y tampoco queremos que nos lo expliques si no te sientes preparado. Tuviste mucho valor al explicárselo y revivirlo para el director y Hocicos... No sabemos como murió Cedric, ni tampoco que fue lo que V.. Voldemort te hizo a ti, pero te conocemos Harry, tal vez mejor que nadie y estoy segura que si hubiera habido alguna posibilidad habrías salvado a Cedric.- Dijo Hermione con calma.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Le preguntó Harry.

- Estoy así de segura, al igual que estoy segura de que fuiste tú quien saltó sobre un troll de más de tres metros para salvarme la vida cuando ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien, o de que fuiste tú quien se enfrentó a un basilisco de siete metros para salvar la vida de Ginny.- Harry permaneció silencioso.- Y no fue solo la vida de Ginny, también la de Hocicos...

- Igualmente fue culpa mía que él muriera.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió revelando a los merodeadores y James se acercó hasta Harry y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

- No hemos querido espiar, Harry, al menos esta vez no. Pero no hemos podido evitar el escuchar un poco de vuestra conversación, y déjame decirte que no creo que tengas la culpa de esa muerte.- Dijo James.

- Es cierto, Harry. No puedes culparte de algo que ha hecho Voldemort.- Aseguró Lily.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de sus padres y Hermione y Ron asintieron muy satisfechos. Las palabras de James y Lily habían tenido mucho más efecto que cualquiera que le pudieran dar ellos, Sirius, Dumbledore o los Weasley.

- Nosotros habíamos subido para pedirte perdón.- Dijo Sirius.- Por muy preocupados que estuviéramos, no teníamos que haberos espiado.

- Sí, yo lo siento mucho Harry. No tenía que haberte hablado así.

- Lo sentimos, Harry. No volveremos a espiaros.- Dijeron James y Lily.

- No tenéis que discuplaros por espiarnos.- dijo Harry.- ¿Verdad chicos?

- ¡Claro que no!- Dijo Hermione.

- No pasa nada.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó James.

- No, porque es exactamente lo que nosotros habríamos hecho en vuestro lugar.- Sonrió Harry.

Todos comenzaron a reír excepto Peter, no se le había escapado que Harry les había perdonado por espiarle, pero a él no le había perdonado por lo que había dicho, y otra vez, como muchas otras se preguntó que era lo que le había hecho para que le hiciera tales muestras de desagrado.

- Bueno, comenzó James.- nosotros te íbamos a decir, (antes del incidente) que nos encantaría que fuéramos seis animagos en vez de tres.

- Siete animagos. Yo también lo haré.- Afirmó Lily.


	9. Canuto, Colagusano, Cornamenta y Lunátic...

****

9. Canuto, Colagusano, Cornamenta y Lunático. ¿Quiénes son los demás?

Cuando el pobre Remus regresó después que pasara la luna llena se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando se enteró de todo cuanto había pasado en su ausencia. Se alegró mucho cuando Harry le informó que no se lo explicaría a nadie y porqué motivo, aunque también se preocupó cuando se enteró que ahora serían todos los que se transformarían en animagos.

- Llevamos dos años buscando como podemos transformarnos en animagos.- Dijo James.- Y estamos muy cerca de hacerlo. Solo nos falta un par de detalles.

- Pues ahora somos cuatro mentes más.- Afirmó Lily.

- Sí, y la de Hermione vale por dos. ¿Verdad, Hermi?- Dijo Ron.

- ¡RON!

- ¿Hermi?- Preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.- ¿Desde cuando la llamas Hermi?

- Bueno...- comenzó Hermione.- Es que tú ya sabes que mi nombre es muy largo, y bueno... un día con las prisas me llamó Hermi... y.... y....

- Vale, vale... lo que vosotros digáis.- Dijo Harry divertido.- Así pues, no te molestará que yo también te llame así, ¿Verdad, Hermi?

- No, claro que no.

Después de aquella reunión, se pasaban muchas horas en la biblioteca y entre los siete buscaban los puntos necesarios para transformarse. Los merodeadores pronto averiguaron el porqué del comentario de Ron, y es que por la facilidad con la que Hermione se movía y buscaba por la biblioteca, cualquiera diría que se pasaba media vida en ella, y después de dos semanas, al fin habían recolectado toda la información necesaria.

- ¡Uas! ¡Que pena que no tuviéramos a Hermione desde el principio, habríamos ido mucho más rápido!- Dijo Sirius después de escuchar todos los pasos que debían seguir.

- ¡Hombre! ¡Gracias por lo que nos toca!- Dijeron a la vez Harry, Ron y Lily.

- ¡No! ¡Si yo no quería...! ¡Me he expresado mal! ¡No quería decir...!

Todos comenzaron a reír ante los desesperados intentos de Sirius de arreglar la situación. Aquella misma noche decidieron llevarlo a cabo, y con las capas invisibles de James y Harry (los merodeadores se llevaron una buena sorpresa al descubrir que Harry también tenía una) se dirigieron hasta un aula vacía, lejos del celador y de Peeves.

- Aquí estará bien.- Dijo James.

- Sí,- Dijo Harry.- Filch está bien lejos de aquí.

Decidieron ir haciéndolo por turnos, así si algo salía mal los otros siete podrían ayudar. El primero en comenzar fue Sirius, se colocó en el centro del aula y se apuntó con su varita. Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando vieron como una luz plateada envolvía al muchacho y se escuchaba un ruido algo extraño. Cuando la luz se retiró seguía siendo Sirius.

- ¿Qué ha salido mal?- Preguntó Peter.

- Creo que nada.- Dijo Sirius.

- ¿A no?

- No, mientras hacía el hechizo he visto un gran perro negro.- Afirmó.- Claro que tal vez fue solo mi imaginación.

- Prueba a ver.- Dijo Harry.

- Imagínate el perro que has visto y piensa en transformarte.- Afirmó Hermione.

Sirius asintió y unos segundos más tarde, delante de ellos había un enorme perro negro que movía la cola contento y volvió a convertirse en Sirius. Después de aquello el siguiente en probar fue James con la única diferencia que cuando la luz se retiró en vez de James había un hermoso ciervo de un color marrón muy oscuro y con unos ojos realmente azules.

- ¡Ua!- Dijo cuando volvió a ser el mismo.- ¡Soy un ciervo!

- Cornamenta.- Sonrió Harry.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaron los merodeadores.

- No, es que se me acaba de ocurrir, Cornamenta podría ser tu sobrenombre.- Afirmó Harry.

- ¡Ehy buena idea!- Exclamó Sirius.- ¿Y que nombre podría tener yo?

- ¿Qué te parece, Canuto?- Preguntó Ron.- Como te transformas en un perro...

- ¡Me gusta!

- Y Remus podría llamarse Lunático, por la influencia que tiene la luna sobre él.- Afirmó Hermione.

Después de aquello, decidieron que fuera Peter quien lo probara. Necesitó más de cinco intentos antes de que en su mente apareciera un animal, transformándose poco después en una pequeña rata. Harry, Ron y Hermione pusieron una cara de total aborrecimiento cuando vieron la rata y cuando volvió a ser humano el primero propuso "Colagusano" con incluso un poco de asco.

- Bueno, creo que ahora lo probaré yo.- Afirmó Lily.

Hizo el mismo proceso que los otros tres y se apuntó con la varita concentrándose con fuerza. Cuando la luz se apartó todos vieron un hermoso pájaro de plumas cálidas y largas, suaves al tacto de un bonito color rojizo que aparentaba fuego y con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

- Es... es un...- Comenzó Sirius.

- Un fénix.- Dijo Harry con seguridad.

- Ohhhhh...- dijo Hermione.- Nunca había visto uno.

- ¿Qué sobrenombre le podemos poner?- Preguntó Remus.

- Eterna.- Afirmaron a la vez Harry y James, a lo que Ron y Hermione sonrieron, sí que se parecían realmente padre e hijo.

Harry sonrió cuando Lily comenzó a mover las alas con tal de probarlas, y esta se agrandó cuando se posó en el hombre de James haciéndole un cariño. Todavía Lily no había vuelto a su forma humana cuando Ron se adelantó y comenzó a concentrarse apuntándose con la varita. Pasó lo mismo que con los otros, solo que cuando la luz se retiró, Ron se había transformado en un joven y hermoso unicornio, y casi al mismo tiempo apareció una lechuza que se apoyó en el lomo de Ron. Por lo visto Hermione había estado tan impaciente que lo había hecho casi a la par que él.

- Una lechuza...- murmuró Harry divertido.- tendría que haberlo imaginado. ¿El qué sino?

La lechuza que era de color castaño y de plumas pomposas se elevó del lomo del unicornio y corrió al hombro de Harry. Cuando estuvo ya apoyada, cerró sus uñas con fuerza clavándoselas.

- ¡Ay! ¡Hermione que eso duele! ¡No lo decía con animo de ofender!

- Ja, ja, ja... eso te pasa por hacer enfadar a una mujer.- Rió Sirius y dos segundos después era él el que se quejaba.

- ¿Qué os parecen Noble para Ron y Plumas para Hemione?- Preguntó Lily que ya había vuelto a su forma humana.

- A mí me parece bien.- Dijo Ron tras volver a la normalidad.

- Y a mí también.- Aseguró Hermione haciendo lo mismo.

- bien, ahora solo queda...- comenzó James.

Todos se giraron hacía Harry que sonreía con gran tranquilidad, y sin decir ni media palabra se apuntó con la varita. En esta ocasión, no surgió de la varita una luz plateada, sino una luz dorada muy intensa que rodeó a Harry deslumbrándolos a todos.

Cuando la luz se fue y todo el grupo fue capaz de ver, se encontraron con un hermoso ciervo de un marrón oscuro con pequeños ribetes dorados por el lomo y con la base de las patas de un dorado rojizo. Esta imagen ya les dejó maravillados, pero cuando este se giró, vieron que destacando entre sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda había una curiosa y llamativa mancha plateada en forma de rayo. En su conjunto, daba una imagen de poder. Un poder extraño y misterioso que se ocultaba en alguna parte de su ser.

- ¡Woooo!- Fue todo lo que atinaron a decir cuando lo vieron.

- Un ciervo.- Dijo Hermione mientras ella y Ron se acercaban y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.- Tenía la seguridad que sería un ciervo.

- Sí,- Dijo Ron.- yo también.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí sorprendidos y al final Remus preguntó:

- ¿Cómo podíais saber que sería un ciervo?

- Lo sabíamos porque en tercero pasó algo que nos mostró que tenía una gran afinidad con ese animal.

- Es una gran casualidad que James y Harry se transformen en el mismo animal. Además, aunque Harry sea diferente, se parecen muchísimo.- Dijo Lily.

- ¿Y qué sobrenombre le ponemos?- Preguntó Ron.

- ¿Qué tal Cascos?- preguntó Hermione.

- Me parece bien.- Dijo Harry tras volver a la normalidad.


	10. Un nuevo profesor

****

10 ¿Un nuevo profesor?

Después de aquello, Harry y los demás comenzaron a llamarse por el nombre que se habían puesto, además cada luna llena, cuando Remus se marchaba para transformarse en hombre-lobo, los miembros restantes se escapaban de la Torre de Griffindor y lo seguían pasando ratos muy agradables, mientras estaban transformados en sus animales correspondientes, si bien Harry no pudo unírseles debido a una conversación con Dumbledore y una gran vigilancia de Mc Gonagall.

- ¡Ehy, Cascos!- Dijo James durante un desayuno.

- ¿Qué quieres Cornamenta?- Respondió.

- Toma, una carta de mis padres.- Dijo mientras se la alargaba.

- Vaya... gracias.

Harry la abrió y la leyó con una sonrisa. Desde que habían comenzado e curso en Hogwarts, sus abuelos le enviaban varias cartas todas las semanas, algo que a Harry le hacía mucho ilusión y las conservaba todas.

- ¿Qué te dice?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Me preguntan porque no quiero ir a su casa por Navidad, y que no entiende porqué James tampoco quiere ir estas Navidades.- Respondió

- Bueno, si es por nosotros, Harry no te preocupes.- Dijo Ron.- Ya sabíamos que...

- Claro que me preocupo. Además vosotros lo habéis hecho cada año, este me toca hacerlo a mí.

- Pero...

Ya casi había llegado la Navidad, y por ahora todo parecía tranquilo, las noticias que recibían desde el futuro eran esperanzadoras (los antiguos bandos de Voldemort como los gigantes y los hombres lobo se habían unido en su contra) y todo hacía indicar que nadie (excepto los griffindors y los que lo sabían desde un principio) sabía donde estaba Harry, lo que les daba a todos una cierta tranquilidad.

En aquel momento Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento e hizo callar a todo el mundo con un leve gesto. Cuando vio que todo el mundo le prestaba atención comenzó a hablar.

- Como todos sabéis, el profesor Andrey ha tenido un pequeño accidente y no podrá dar más clases hasta el próximo curso, una lástima la verdad. Así pues, a partir de ahora y hasta final del curso espero, tendremos con nosotros un nuevo profesor. Supongo que llegará en cualquier momento, así que todos aquellos que tengáis Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tendréis clase.

Se levantaron murmullos por todo el Comedor pero Dumbledore ya no dijo nada más, aunque Harry tampoco habría escuchado mucho más, porque en ese momento el medallón que le regalaron los gemelos Weasley comenzó a iluminarse, que era la señal de que se estaban intentando poner en contacto con ellos. Lo más rápido que pudieron salieron del Gran Comedor y se quedaron en un rincón un poco apartado.

- ¡Fred, George! ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó asustado.

- ¡Oh, chicos! ¡Vaya suerte tenéis! ¡Vais a tener una gran sorpresa!

- ¡Eso si no la habéis tenido ya!

- ¿De que habláis?- Preguntó Ron.

- Lo sabréis dentro de poco. ¡Os encantará!

- Bueno, ya nos veremos.

Tan repentinamente como había sido la llamada, fue el final de la comunicación. Los tres se miraron de forma interrogante. Cuando dos minutos después se le unieron los merodeadores todavía no sabían como debían reaccionar ante aquello. Y entonces, cuando se iban a dirigir a clase de pociones, Harry sintió de pronto como si alguien le cogiera por detrás.

- ¡Eh, suéltame! ¡Déjame!- Exclamó mientras peleaba por escapar de los brazos de su captor.

Para su sorpresa, tal y como lo acababan de coger, lo soltaron con rapidez pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza. Cuando Harry se giró, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa e incluso en un principio fue incapaz de reaccionar. Delante suyo tenía a un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos azules.

- ¡HOCICOS!- Exclamó a la vez que saltaba para darle un abrazo.

- ¡HARRY! ¡Ven aquí, diablillo!- Contestó mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Eres tú de verdad?

- No, soy de mentira. ¡Que preguntas!- Dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo y le quitaba las gafas.

- ¡Devuélvemelas! ¡Sabes que no veo un pijo sin ellas!

- Toma.- Entonces se giró a los otros dos.- ¿y vosotros qué? ¿Ya no me saludáis?

- ¡Hocicos! Es que... es que...

- No os lo esperabais, ¿Verdad?

- ¡No!- Dijeron los tres.

- De eso se trataba.- Sonrió.- Aunque me cuesta creer que los gemelos no os dijeran nada.

- ¡Claro! ¡A eso se referían!- Exclamó Ron.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, Hocicos?- preguntó Harry.

- Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿¡TÚ!?- preguntaron tres voces a la vez.

- Sí, yo.

- ¿Usted será nuestro nuevo profesor?- Preguntó Lily.

Sirius se giró hacía donde se encontraban los merodeadores con el rostro sin expresión alguna y se quedó mirando a los cinco durante unos segundos y luego sonrió a la vez que asentía.

- Sí, yo seré vuestro nuevo profesor. Soy Sirius Smith.- Sonrió.- Y si no me equivoco, contando con la información que me dio el director y la que me han dado estos tres diablillos de aquí, vosotros sois los merodeadores, ¿Cierto?

- Sí, señor.- Dijo Sirius (Merodeador)

- Profesor... ¿podemos saber que le ha explicado el director?- Preguntó Remus.

- Que os gustan demasiado las bromas, además de explicarme algunas.

- No debe creer todo lo que le digan, profesor.- Dijo James con cara inocente.

- Pues tengo la sensación de que sí debo creer esto. Y ahora... ¿Acaso no tenéis clase?

- ¡Es cierto!- Exclamaron.

- ¡Adiós profesor!- Dijeron los merodeadores.

- ¡Hasta luego, Hocicos!- Dijo el trío.

Cuando los muchachos se alejaron por el pasillo, una voz a las espaldas del hombre le hizo dar un leve salto debido al susto.

- ¿Hocicos?

A girarse, Sirius vio al director de la escuela junto con la subdirectora, Minerva Mc Gonagall, que al igual que el anciano tenía en su rostro una expresión divertida.

- Es cosa de James. Desde un poco antes que Harry naciera comenzó a llamarme así, y a Harry se le quedó la costumbre al igual que a sus amigos.- Mintió, no podía decirles que era el sobrenombre que utilizaban para que nadie del Ministerio supiera que era él, debido a que estaba huyendo de la Ley.

- ¿Y por qué motivo, James Potter te puso ese mote, Sirius Black?- Preguntó Mc Gonagall mientras aumentaba su sonrisa.

- Según él, porque no hacía nada más que meter mis hocicos por todas partes.- Dijo Sirius, pero como los otros dos le miraron sin comprender, añadió.- Harry es mi ahijado, y técnicamente soy su tutor si por desgracia algo les pasa a James y a Lily.

Ambos le miraron con compresión, pero no dijeron nada más después de aquello y se limitaron a hablar (en el despacho de Dumbledore) sobre el programa escolar y los motivos por lo que Sirius estaba allí.

- La verdad, es que nadie estaba muy tranquilo por el que los muchachos estuvieran aquí solos, sin nadie que los vigilara... esos tres si se lo proponen pueden llegar a ser peores de lo que éramos nosotros como los merodeadores, sobretodo con todo el apoyo material de los hermanos gemelos de Ron...- Suspiró divertido ante todas las bromas que ya habían llevado a cabo.- Imagínense a esos tres diablillos junto con los merodeadores...

- ¿Y por qué tú, Sirius?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Porque era el que mejor podía pasar desapercibido. Si alguno de sus padres viniera, serían demasiado llamativos, así que no podían. Solo quedábamos Remus y yo, y la verdad es que Remus no podría pasar desapercibido debido a su condición de hombre lobo.

- ¿Y Peter?- Preguntó Mc Gonagall.

- Con Peter... hace mucho tiempo que no se puede contar.- Dijo con una expresión nada amistosa.- Pero mejor cambiemos de tema.

- Claro... lo mejor es que Harry y tú podáis hablar tranquilamente. Vamos a aprovechar que no tienes clase hasta dentro de un rato. Minerva, por favor ¿podrías ir y traer a Harry hasta aquí?

- Claro, Albus. Enseguida lo tendrás aquí.- Dijo Mc Gonagall mientras salía del despacho.

La profesora Mc Gonagall fue por una gran cantidad de pasillos hasta que llegó a las mazmorras, donde los griffindor de quinto año tenían pociones con Slytherin.

- Perdone, profesor. ¿Puedo llevarme a Harry un momento?

- Claro. Potter, vaya.

- Recoge tus cosas Harry, te irás directamente a tu próxima clase.- Dijo Mc. Gonagall.

Después de aquello, volvieron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Harry se sentía confuso, ¿por qué lo llevaban al despacho del director? Él no recordaba haber hecho alguna travesura últimamente. Una vez dentro, no pudo aguantarse.

- Perdone, director... ¿He hecho algo?

- No, Harry. No has hecho nada... pero creo que tendrás muchas ganas de poder hablar con Sirius tranquilamente.

Sirius le sonrió desde la otra punta de la habitación, y tras despedirse de los otros dos profesores, ambos se marcharon y comenzaron a pasear por el colegio de una forma muy parecida a como Harry lo hizo con los Weasley el curso anterior justo antes de la última prueba del Torneo. Durante todo el paseo hablaron de muchas cosas, cosas de ese tiempo, cosas del suyo, sucesos sobre Voldemort... la hora pasó casi volando de forma que cuando se dieron cuenta todavía tuvieron que correr para no llegar tarde a clase de Defensa. No pasaba nada si Harry llegaba tarde... pero si era el profesor...

Llegaron casi por los pelos, Harry entró en la clase justo cuando era la hora y lo siguió Sirius.

- Buenos días a todos.- Dijo Sirius cuando entró.- Me llamo Sirius Smith y seré vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante lo que resta de curso.

Durante toda la hora, Sirius demostró ser todo, excepto aburrido. Sus clases resultaron al trío tan interesantes como en su día lo demostró ser las de Remus, con la única diferencia, que mientras Remus siempre permaneció serio, Sirius era incapaz de serlo, por el sencillo motivo que él era casi como un travieso adolescente, y cada tanto, gastaba alguna broma o decía algún comentario gracioso.

Cuando finalizó la clase, todos se marcharon comentando animadamente lo fantástico de la clase, sobretodo los merodeadores y el trío.

- ¡El profesor Smith es genial!- Exclamó James.

- Sí, su clase ha sido interesante y divertida.- Comenzó Remus.- Una combinación muy poco frecuente.

- No nos habíais dicho que fuera tan buen profesor.- Afirmó Sirius.- Hasta a mí, me ha gustado.

- Bueno... es que no lo sabíamos.- Afirmó Harry.

- ¡Oh, vamos Cascos! ¡No seas tan mentiroso!- Exclamó Sirius.- ¡Me cuesta creer que lo conozcas y no haya sido tu profesor!

- ¿Cascos?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Allí estaba Hocicos, y tenía una expresión no muy agradable, es más, parecía enfadado. Harry, solo le había visto esa expresión una vez, y fue cuando después de doce años en Azkaban, había encontrado a Colagusano y este todavía aseguraba su inocencia.

- Vosotros tres, quiero hablar con vosotros ahora.- Dijo con severidad.- Vosotros cinco, avisad a vuestro profesor de que se retrasaran.

Los merodeadores asintieron y se marcharon no antes de lanzar una mirada preocupada sobre el trío. Cuando se marcharon, Hocicos les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran y los condujo hasta su despacho y les indicó que se sentaran.

- ¿Cascos, Harry?- Preguntó.- Dime que no es cierto lo que me imagino.

- Yo... es que...

- Te has convertido en un animago sin registrar ¿no es cierto, Harry?

- Sí.

- Me lo imaginaba.- Suspiró.

- No solo él. Lo hemos hecho los tres.- Afirmó Hermione.

Para su sorpresa, Hocicos sonrió. Es más, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y cuando al fin se calmó lo suficiente comentó.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Desde el momento en el que os enviamos aquí que lo sabía! ¡Incluso se lo comenté a Dumbledore!- Dijo alegre mientras los tres se miraban confusos.

- ¿No estás enfadado, Sirius?- Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Enfadado? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, claro que no! Tanto Dumbledore, como La Orden del Fénix opinó que era muy beneficioso el que os transformarais. Os serviría de camuflaje contra Voldemort. ¿En que os transformáis?

- Yo me transformo en una lechuza parda.- Dijo Hermione.- Me llaman Plumas

- Una lechuza es el animal que más se te adapta... eres muy inteligente, igual que ellas.- Afirmó Sirius.- ¿Y tú Ron?

- Un unicornio. Mi sobrenombre es Noble.

- Curioso, no he sabido de nadie que se transformara en un unicornio. Y tú Harry, supongo que te transformarás en un ciervo. ¿Verdad?- Harry asintió.- Me encantaría verte, mejor dicho, veros en vuestras formas animales.

Se escuchó un suave "puff" y los tres se transformaron, para deleite de Sirius que quedó muy impresionado ante el aspecto de Harry.


	11. Una pequeña rata

****

11 Una pequeña rata

Era increíble como el tiempo pasa más deprisa cuando te lo pasas bien. Pues eso es exactamente lo que le pasó a Harry, entre sus clases y el tiempo que pasaba con Hocicos y los merodeadores cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a finales del mes de abril y los exámenes del TIMO estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y Hermione comenzó a fastidiar a sus dos amigos con que tenían que haber comenzado a estudiar antes, discursos que ambos aguantaban con completa resignación y tranquilidad, algo que los merodeadores observaban incluso con admiración.

Además, estaba el hecho que Hocicos comenzaba a parecer nervioso, era casi como si hubiera algo que estuviera a punto de pasar, pero que no quisiera explicarlo, y por algún motivo comenzó a prohibirle a Harry que saliera junto con los merodeadores durante las lunas llenas. Al principio, comenzó con castigos leves que siempre tenía que cumplir aquellas noches, luego cuando era muy evidente que lo hacía aposta, Harry tenía cada luna llena enfermedades leves... hasta que al final acabó hablando claro con el muchacho.

- Escúchame, Harry. No quiero que salgas con los merodeadores durante las noches ¿me oyes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... porque... porque estás cambiando el pasado.

- ¡Vosotros me enviasteis aquí!

- Ya lo has oído, Harry. No quiero que salgas de noche.

Aquello hizo que Harry se enfadara mucho con su padrino. ¿Por qué le prohibía algo tan inofensivo? Desde luego no se quedó en el despacho el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. De forma brusca e incluso temperamental salió del despacho y se dirigió hacía la Torre de Griffindor, sin que nadie le parara, y es que nadie se consideró tan loco para hacerlo.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamaron sus amigos al verlo tan enfadado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- Preguntó Ron acercándose a su amigo, algo que muchos otros griffindors no consideraron nada prudente.

- ¡Hocicos me ha prohibido salir!

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hermione.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡No me lo quiso decir!- Dijo enfadado.- Pero juro que esta noche lo averiguaré.

- ¿Crees que sea prudente, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione.- Si Hocicos te ha prohibido salir será por alguna razón, tú sabes que él se preocupa muchísimo por ti. Después de todo es tu padrino y te quiere muchísimo.

- Sí, ya...- Dijo con enfado.

- ¿Saldrás?- Preguntó Ron.

- Sí.

- Pero Hocicos...

- ¡Me da igual!

Aquella misma noche, Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron la capa invisible y salieron de la escuela, una vez fuera dejaron la capa en un lugar seguro y se transformaron en animales. Después de aquello comenzaron a recorrer la zona, mientras jugaban. Por detrás de ellos y todavía con la capa invisible les seguían los merodeadores.

Por primera vez, Harry supo como se sentían los merodeadores mientras recorrían los jardines de Hogwarts durante las noches de luna llena. Desde luego, formaban un conjunto sorprendente, ya que no era muy común, el poder ver a un unicornio tan libremente, acompañado de un ciervo, de apariencia tan mágico y poderoso, además de una lechuza que parecía bastante mandona ya que cuando ambos animales se dirigían a lugares que ella no quería, se las apañaba para desviarlos.

Al cabo de un rato, el ciervo se encaminó hacía el bosque prohibido, algo que por lo visto no les hizo mucha gracia ni al unicornio, ni a la lechuza, pero igualmente le siguieron al interior del bosque.

- Para ser la primera vez que Harry sale por aquí de noche, parece desenvolverse muy bien.- Dijo Remus a media voz.

- Lo sé.- Contestó James.- Desde luego, el pobre ha tenido mala suerte. En noviembre no pudo salir porque el profesor Dumbledore quiso hablar con él, y los otros días la profesora Mc Gonagall lo vigiló mucho, y luego llegó el profesor Smith y entre los castigos y las veces que se ponía enfermo...

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué el profesor Smith no le dejaba salir.- Dijo Lily.

- Ni idea.

- ¡Ehh! ¡Que se van al bosque!- Exclamó Sirius.

- ¡Vamos pues!- Dijeron los demás y los siguieron al bosque.

Los volvieron a encontrar al cabo de unos minutos en un claro donde había una pequeña charca de aguas claras y limpias, allí se pararon a beber un poco y jugar. Hermione, se transformó otra vez en humana y se quitó la túnica negra, quedándose en camisetita y shorts muggles, corrió a jugar junto al ciervo y el unicornio, ya que si lo hacía como lechuza luego no podría volar.

Fue durante esos juegos que escucharon un ruido entre los matorrales y los tres corrieron a esconderse tras unos arbustos, y en otros arbustos cercanos los merodeadores se quedaron igual de quietos. Al cabo de unos momentos, entró en el claro un hombre no muy alto, vestido con trajes negros, trajes de mortífago. Desde su escondite, los merodeadores observaron como Hermione ahogaba un gemido y como en los rostros del ciervo y del unicornio aparecía rencor, muy especialmente en el del ciervo. Hubo un pequeño puff, y ambos muchachos volvieron a sus formas humanas y tras cambiar sus expresiones de rabia y odio a otras de indiferencia volvieron a salir al claro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry.

- Ah, Harry, sabía que estabas aquí.- Contestó el mortífago.

- ¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

- Quería hablar contigo, Harry.

- ¡Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Largo!

- Harry, escúchame. He venido a ayudarte.

- Ya conozco tu forma de ayudarme.- Afirmó Harry mientras le lanzaba una mirada venenosa.

- ¡Eso fue hace muchos años! ¡Era muy joven!- Exclamó el mortífago.

- ¿¡Hace muchos años!?- Exclamó con enfado.- ¿¡Te parece que esto me lo hiciste hace muchos años!?- Le dijo a la vez que se levantaba la manga izquierda y le mostraba una cicatriz ennegrecida.

- Bueno... yo...- Dijo el mortífago nervioso mientras con una mano plateada se quitaba los cabellos de los ojos.

- ¡No hace ni un año desde que me hiciste esto! ¡Ahora márchate, Peter! ¿O debería llamarte Colagusano?- Dijo Harry.

Desde su escondite, los merodeadores tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer ningún ruido, ante este último comentario, pero continuaron escuchando.

- ¡Me estoy jugando la vida en esto que estoy haciendo!- Exclamó Colagusano.

- ¡Entonces vete!

- ¡Tengo una deuda de vida contigo!- Exclamó- ¡Por eso he venido a avisarte! ¡Aquí ya no estás seguro! ¡Mi amo ya sabe donde estás!

Harry permaneció momentáneamente quieto, en silencio, sopesando la información que había llegado a conocer, mas recuperando la sangre fría le contestó.

- Me importa un comino tu deuda de vida conmigo, no te salvé la vida por ti, sino porque sé que a mi padre no le hubiera gustado que sus mejores amigos se volvieran asesinos por tu culpa. Creí que eso te quedó claro. En vez de ahora, tendrías que haber pensado en ayudarnos hace catorce años.

- ¡No sigas con eso! ¡James y Lily eran mis amigos!

- ¡TÚ LOS TRAICIONASTES! ¡ELLOS TE HICIERON SU GUARDASECRETO Y TÚ LOS ENTREGASTES A VOLDEMORT! ¡FUISTE TÚ, QUIEN ASESINÓ A MIS PADRES ASÍ QUE NO DIGAS QUE ERAN TUS AMIGOS, PETTIGREW!- Gritó Harry.

Mientras gritaba, una luz dorada envolvió a Harry y un temblor comenzó a notarse por los alrededores. Mientras los árboles se estremecían, todos fueron capaces de notar el gran poder que envolvía al muchacho, y se pudieron escuchar truenos a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llover con fuerza.

Colagusano comenzó a temblar ante la manifestación de poder que le estaba dando el adolescente ante sí, nunca antes había visto tal cantidad de poder mágico en nadie y por primera vez supo el motivo por el cual Voldemort quería a Harry muerto.

En ese momento apareció Hocicos, que corrió a abrazar al muchacho a la vez que trataba de calmarlo, y miraba al mortífago con una expresión de odio.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Peter o me olvidaré de la promesa que le hice a Harry!- Exclamó Sirius.

- Yo no quiero hacerle daño, Sirius.- Dijo Peter.- Tú no sabes la de veces que me he arrepentido por aquello.

- No, no lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo. Entregaste a James y a Lily, no te importó que Voldermort quisiera matarlos. Ahora será mejor que te largues antes que te mate.

- No, no se irá.- Dijo Harry.

Y a pesar del abrazo del hombre, levantó un brazo y señaló a Peter, unos segundos después, el mortífago cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Él irá directo a Azkaban.- Agregó Harry.- Y esta vez no se escapará.

Con otro movimiento de su mano, el mortífago se transformó en una rata y esta quedó encerrada en un frasco de cristal con agujeros para que pudiera respirar, después de aquello se giró y abrazó a Sirius llorando.

- Ya está, tranquilo.- Decía su padrino.- Tranquilo, Harry. Te dije que no salieras de la escuela... te lo pedí. No quería que pasaras por esto.

- ¿Tú sabías que Voldemort...?

- Sí, por eso vine al pasado Harry, para vigilarte.


	12. La decisión de los merodeadores, explica...

****

12 La decisión de los merodeadores, explicaciones

Después de aquello, Sirius hizo un pequeño movimiento de varita en dirección al castillo y al poco rato aparecieron el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Mc Gonagall, que de un principio parecieron mostrar enfado al ver a los tres estudiantes allí, pero esta expresión cambió a preocupación cuando vieron a Harry llorando.

- Sirius... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Un mortífago, señor.- Respondió Sirius.- Harry y los chicos notaron la rendija temporal y vinieron a ver que pasaba. Se lo encontraron aquí mismo.

- ¡Dios Bendito!- Exclamó Mc Gonagall.- ¿¡Dónde está!?

- Aquí.- Señaló Ron mostrando la rata.

- ¿Una rata?- Preguntaron los dos profesores del pasado.

- Este mortífago, era un animago sin registrar, por eso ha logrado escapar dos veces.- Explicó Sirius.

- Ya veo. ¿Qué es lo que harás con él mientras, Sirius?

- Lo mantendremos bien encerrado en ese bote y lo entregaremos tan buen punto regresemos.

- Comprendo.

- Dumbledore, ¿le importa si Harry duerme esta noche en mi habitación? Creo que vamos a tener muchas cosas de las que hablar.

- No, no me importa.

Todos comenzaron a hacer camino hacía la escuela, sin saber que aquellos que no tenían que enterarse de nada, se habían enterado de todo. Los merodeadores los seguían bastante impactados todavía. Les parecía que no habían comprendido bien, porque por las conversaciones que habían escuchado resultaba que aquel mortífago era ni más ni menos que Peter, su amigo, un miembro de los merodeadores, que el profesor Smith era en realidad, Sirius, otro de ellos. Si aquello ya era mucho, estaba lo referente a Harry. Él en realidad no era el primo de James sino su hijo, y la madre de Harry era Lily, y ambos estaban muertos porque Peter los traicionó entregándolos a Voldemort. Todo aquello era demasiado difícil de creer, tenían que averiguar más, así que seguirían a Harry.

Cuando Ron y Hermione se iban a ir en dirección a la Torre de Griffindor, Hocicos los paró, también creía necesario hablar con ellos, así que los "cuatro" entraron en el despacho del hombre y se sentaron a la espera de que era lo que pasaba.

- Creo que necesitáis muchas explicaciones.- Dijo Hocicos.- Especialmente tú, Harry. Primero de todo, ¿Sabes por qué Voldemort mató a tus padres y por qué te ha querido matar a ti, Harry?

- No, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que ya me lo explicaría cuando estuviera preparado.

- Muy típico de él.- Sonrió Sirius.- Voldemort mató a tus padres y te quiso matar a ti por el sencillo motivo de que la sangre de Godric Griffindor corre por tus venas.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Sí, James era descendiente de Godric Griffindor y por consiguiente tú.- Dijo Hocicos mientras miraba una fotografía de los merodeadores durante su época de Hogwarts en la que no salía Peter.- Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me enteré, creo que fue durante mi quinto curso. Como sabes, Voldemort es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, y tenía un odio especial hacía los de Griffindor, pero nunca hubiera hecho nada si no hubiera sido porque se enteró que uno de los descendientes de Griffindor tendría un gran poder, tan grande o superior al de su antepasado. Puedes imaginarte lo que eso le supuso. Él que estaba luchando contra la misma muerte, se encontraría más tarde o más temprano con alguien que lo derrotaría sin problemas...

- ¿Por eso intentó matarme? ¿Por eso solo quería matar a mi padre?- Preguntó Harry.

- Sí. De un principio, Voldemort no sabía que tú lo derrotarías, solo pensó que si mataba a tu padre y te mataba a ti, la línea sanguínea de Godric Griffindor se extinguiría y nunca nacería el mago o bruja que le derrotaría definitivamente, pero luego, más tarde supo gracias a esa asquerosa rata que aquel a quien temía ya había nacido, y decidió matarlo antes que pudiera crecer lo suficiente para derrotarle. Pero Voldemort falló, no contó con que Lily, una bruja de ascendencia muggle pudiera desbaratar sus planes...

- Ella se sacrificó por mí...- dijo Harry ausente.- Riddle dijo que ese hecho era un potente contrahechizo de magia antigua.

- En realidad, constituye el más poderoso. Morir por proteger a alguien a quien quieres supone la magia antigua más poderosa de todas. Voldemort, es un ser despiadado y sin corazón... eso hizo que no recordara la protección que te daba ese simple hecho, por eso, cuando trató de matarte, no pudo y la maldición se volvió contra él.

Harry permaneció en silencio, era demasiada información y se sentía abrumado. Se sentía mucho más abrumado que incluso cuando se enteró que era un mago, y todo lo que había sucedido.

- Pero Hocicos, ¿cómo Pettigrew supo que Harry era ese mago?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Sabía que serías tú quien me preguntara... ¿Sabes que ya entiendo que me quería decir Remus cuando me dijo que eras la bruja más inteligente y curiosa que había conocido nunca?- Dijo el hombre sonriendo, provocando que Hermione se ruborizara ligeramente y Ron comenzara a reír ruidosamente.- La razón es muy simple. Como ya sabéis, Peter era un espía de Voldemort, al igual que Snape lo era de Dumbledore... y también sabéis que aunque nosotros sabíamos que había un traidor en nuestro lado, nunca sospechamos de Peter, lo que me llevó a cometer el gran error de cambiarle el puesto de guardasecreto, eso hizo que tuviera siempre una gran cantidad de información para pasarle a Voldemort. Y parte de esa información fue el nacimiento de Harry.

Cuando Harry nació, tanto James como Dumbledore se dieron cuenta del gran poder que escondía en su interior, y James nos lo comentó a nosotros, sus amigos, podéis imaginar lo que tardó Peter en pasarle la información a Voldemort, lo que hizo que comenzara a ir en serio contra ellos... fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que había un traidor entre nosotros... y bueno, el resto ya lo conocéis.

Harry permaneció en silencio un rato más, necesitaba asumir correctamente toda aquella información y para él había algo que no cuadraba. De mientras, dentro del frasco, la rata había despertado y se movía inquieta por su prisión mientras escuchaba con total atención.

- Hocicos... hay algo que no me cuadra. Si soy ese mago tan poderoso... ¿Dónde está mi poder? Nunca he mostrado tener tal poder.

- Ay Harry... creo que no has sido plenamente consciente de lo que ha pasado antes.- Sonrió Hocicos.- No solo lo has devuelto a su forma de rata y lo has apresado en este bote de vidrio... ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta del aura de poder que te rodeaba? ¿No te diste cuenta de la tormenta que provocaste?- Harry negó asombrado.- Harry, tu poder está dormido, oculto en tu interior, o al menos lo estaba. Debía comenzar a despertar desde tu último cumpleaños en adelante, y no me negarás que tu habilidad con la magia a mejorado. Eso sí, una buena parte ha despertado esta noche cuando te enfadaste, pero aun queda que está dormido.

- ¿Y desde cuando sabéis que Voldemort ya sabe donde estoy?

- Lo comenzamos a sospechar por finales de noviembre, comenzamos a prepararlo todo para enviar a alguien para que tuviera un ojo sobre ti, y al cabo de medio mes estuvo todo preparado. Mi cometido era vigilarte y evitar que salieras cuando Voldemort podía atacarte... por eso fue que cuando me enteré que os habíais convertido en animagos me preocupé y comencé a ponerte trabas para que tú no salieras con los merodeadores. Lo siento, esas veces que te pusiste enfermo también fue cosa mía.

- Tendría que haberlo imaginado, si yo no me he puesto enfermo casi nunca. Era muy raro que me pusiera enfermo justamente tres meses seguidos y encima siempre en luna llena...

Ron y Hermione se marcharon hacía la torre, y los merodeadores aprovecharon cuando abrieron la puerta del despacho para salir. Fue una suerte que justo cuando Hermione la abrió, Harry les llamó, aunque no se quedaron para escuchar, tenían que darse prisa si querían llegar antes que Ron y Hermione.

Llegaron a la Sala Común, y fue sentarse en los sillones cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y entraron los otros dos que parecieron algo sorprendidos de encontrarse a los merodeadores allí sentados.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?- Preguntó Lily con inocencia.

- Bien,- contestó Hermione- hasta que Hocicos nos pilló.

- ¿Os pilló?- Dijo Sirius haciéndose el que no sabe nada.

- Ajá.- Dijo Ron.- Nos ha caído una buena bronca.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó James.

- Hocicos ha querido que se quedara con él esta noche.- Respondió Hermione.- Yo me voy a la cama ¿Vienes Lily?

- No. La tormenta de hace un rato me ha desvelado completamente

- A nosotros también.- Dijo Remus.

- Bueno, pues buenas noches.- Dijo Ron y tanto él como Hermione subieron a los dormitorios.

Un rato después, tras asegurarse que toda la Torre estaba dormida se miraron entre sí, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de decir nada sobre lo ocurrido. Al final fue Peter quien rompió el silencio.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todo eso debe ser mentira!

- Pues que quieres que te diga, Peter, pero yo no estaría tan seguro. De hecho todo encaja.- Afirmó Sirius.

- ¿Qué encaja?- Preguntó

- Pues de un principio, el que tengan tanta familiaridad con la escuela, que descubrieran con esa rapidez a Remus, o bien que averiguaran lo de convertirnos en animagos. ¡¡Ya lo sabían!!

- Nos hemos pasado todo el curso preguntándonos que era lo que les habías hecho para que te trataran así, la verdad es que esto lo explicaría.- Dijo James.

- Y eso también explicaría el increíble parecido entre Harry y tú.- Dijo Remus.- Harry se parece tanto a ti porque es tu hijo, y de Lily.- Añadió provocando los correspondientes sonrojos.

- Eso quiere decir que mis padres tienen que saber la verdad, porque sino, no habrían secundado que era mi primo.- Dijo James.- Y seguramente, Dumbledore también.

- ¿Os dais cuenta que con todo lo que sabemos... podemos cambiar el futuro?- Preguntó Lily.- Podemos hacer que ninguna de estas cosas pasen.

- Eso es extraño.- dijo Sirius.- Si nos hemos enterado de todo esto, eso quiere decir que nuestros yo del futuro también tuvieron que descubrirlo... pero en cambio, no hicieron nada por cambiar la historia. Lo encuentro extraño, yo al menos no dejaré que todo esto ocurra, así que ¿por qué lo ha permitido mi yo futuro?

Todos permanecieron callados durante un rato, pensando por qué Sirius, o mejor dicho el agradable profesor "Smith" había permitido que todo aquello ocurriera, si era obvio que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Poco lo sabían en aquellos momentos, pero con aquel comentario y con aquella pregunta, Sirius había cambiado realmente la historia.

- Creo, que tal vez cuando se marchen harán un encantamiento desmemorizante, de esa forma, ni nosotros ni nadie podrá saber quienes son ni cambiar la historia por mucho que les duela.- Dijo Lily.- No debéis olvidar que ahora si James y yo queremos podemos hacer que Harry no nazca. Explicar a alguien del pasado, un suceso futuro puede llegara a ser muy peligroso.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer? ¡Por qué me niego rotundamente a dejar que vosotros dos muráis!- Exclamó Sirius mirando a James y a Lily.

- Siempre podemos aprender un hechizo escudo, si lo hacemos poco antes que nos hagan el desmemorizante, eso hará que no funcione y nosotros podremos recordarlo todo. Pero os advierto, este hechizo está muy por encima del nivel de TIMOS- Dijo Lily.

- ¿Cómo lo conoces?- preguntó James.

- Sentía curiosidad por ver que haríamos el año que viene.- Respondió con tranquilidad.- Solo es cuestión de aprenderlo y hacerlo poco antes del Banquete de final de curso. No creo que se marchen antes.

__

Na.: La cosa se pone interesante, ¿Verdad?... bien, parece que ha habido un pequeño cambio en el tiempo... ¿Qué pasará? Creéis que Harry conseguirá borrarles el recuerdo... o por el contrario, el hechizo escudo funcionará... (uy, si no lo sé yo que soy la autora :p). Bueno... los capítulos que faltan los intentaré escribir lo más rápidamente posible ya que (además de muchas ideas en mente) pronto tendré que comenzar otra vez las clases... (de hecho hoy tuve un examen... espero que lo haya aprobado porque con la mala leche que tiene la profesora... ¬¬##) y entonces mi producción se retrasará... aunque si bien, es cierto que prometí un segundo crossover (el segundo se encuentra en la sección Card Captor Sakura y se titula Líos de escuela) y ese ya lleva algún tiempo empezado por lo que habrá cierta cosa cada cierto tiempo (vamos cuando pueda asomar la cabeza por aquí...)

Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme los 46 reviews... los leo todos y me alegran y animan a seguir el fic, es fantástico el apoyo que dais, y aunque no os puedo saludar a todos (tengo una memoria pesima ^^U) dar las gracias ...A mi peque, Kina-san!!! Que hace más de un año que nos conocemos y nos pasamos fics... de hecho ella es la única que tiene una idea general de lo que tengo en mente a May Potter, a Lina Saotome, a Selene, a Aspy, a caila-c, a v)kero, a Ghiret ^^U Bueno sois un montón... imposible acordarme de todos... (Khari alzando las manos a modo de suplica) por favor los demás no os enfadéis conmigo os aseguro que los leo todos... en serio. Aunque hay un comentario, que me hizo gracia... y si no me equivoco fue de Lina (si no lo es, lo siento... te confundí... [Ya lo he dicho tengo una memoria pesima] :p) me decía que le estaba genial, pero que ya había muchos personajes del futuro... bueno... siento decirte que tengo en mente que todavía vengan muuuuuuuuchos más... ^^U algunos los mismo me matáis... Y si me queréis enviar algún mail... preferiría que me lo enviarais a esta otra dirección de correo... _Mei_chan02@hotmail.com__ , no sé lo mismo alguien me conoce por Mei_chan además de por Khari... ¡Soy la misma! Os pido que me la envieis a esta... porque la otra ya casi no la uso._

O.o!! Vaya notas de autora que acabo de poner... jo!! Es la primera vez que escribo tanta cosa al final de un capítulo... bien... supongo que esta será la última nota de autora que ponga al menos en este fic... XDD :p Venga... hasta pronto y espero seguir leyendo vuestros reviews!!

Hasta pronto!!


	13. Quien avisa no es traidor

****

13. Quien avisa no es traidor

Del dicho al hecho hay un trecho... pero desde luego para los merodeadores, este fue muy liviano, el pensamiento de cambiar un futuro tan funesto les animaba aunque Peter de vez en cuando afirmaba que no podía creer que él se convirtiera en un mortífago, claro que a los otros les daba lo mismo. Se pasaban muchísmo tiempo en la biblioteca buscando información, lo cual quedaba oculto tras los exámenes que se acercaban, y por las noches, cuando todos dormían practicaban. Esa constituyó una rutina durante todo el periodo anterior a los exámenes, y que tuvo que dejarse a un lado cuando estos comenzaron.

Durante la semana que duraron, todos estuvieron muy nerviosos, después de todo se estaban jugando sus TIMOS, y aquello resultaba muy preocupante. Para el trío y los merodeadores no resultó una excepción si bien, para Harry resultó ser bastante más fácil de lo esperado, sobretodo pociones, que sin Snape el examen que resultó ser también bastante difícil, era menos tenso y exasperante. Aunque si bien todos esperaban con ansias el examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El hecho que el profesor "Smith" fuera tan agradable y comprensivo, hacía que todos estuvieran seguros que no se pasaría en el examen, y tal y como lo imaginaban sucedió. El examen consistía en explicar todo lo que conocían sobre los dementores, algo que en sí todos consideraban un tema difícil, pero muy bien documentado por el profesor lo que hacía que fuera más sencillo. Cuándo el trío se enteró, hay que decir que se alegraron muchisimo, ¡conocían demasiado bien a los dementores! ¡¡Muy especialmente Harry que hasta sabía defenderse de ellos! Claro... que cuando les tocó hacer el examen, no se alegraron tanto.

- ¡Hermione Granger!- Escucharon que la llamaba Hocicos (los merodeadores se habían quedado a ver como les iba el examen)

- Buena suerte, Hermione.- Dijeron Harry y Ron.

- Gracias.- Dijo justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- No sé, ni para qué le deseamos suerte... no la necesita.- Dijo Ron.- Se sabe los apuntes y el material del libro de texto de carrendilla.

- Ya... sobretodo la parte de los dementores.- Afirmó Harry.

- Lo que no entendemos, es por qué a vosotros tres os hace el examen sin el resto de la clase y por separado.

- Ni nosotros.- Afirmaron los otros dos.

- Tal vez os lo hará más fácil.- Afirmó Sirius.

- O más difícil.- Añadió Remus.

Diez minutos más tarde, el profesor "Smith" sacó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió al ver a los chicos.

- Podéis entrar todos, Hermione ya ha terminado. Ahora es tu turno, Ron.

Entraron los siete intrigados, era imposible acabar un examen como el que les había puesto a los demás en menos de veinte minutos. ¡Algunos habían necesitados varias horas! Una vez dentro, vieron a una Hermione muy contrariada.

- ¡No es justo, Hocicos! ¡¡Ni siquiera es del nivel de TIMOS!!- Reclamaba.

- No te quejes, otros magos y brujas de tu edad ya lo dominan.- Le respondió el hombre.

- ¡Otros magos y brujas no! ¡Harry! ¡¡Harry es el único que sabe lo que me has pedido a la perfección!

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ron.

- ¡Mi examen ha consistido en conjurar un patronus!- Le respondió.

- Waaaaaaa... te ha puesto el listón muy alto, Hermione.

- Nos ha puesto. Este es también tu examen.- Dijo ella.

- ¿¡QUEEEE!?- Exclamó asustado.- ¡DEBE SE UNA BROMA!

- No lo es, Ron. En eso consiste tu examen.- Le dijo Hocicos.

- Pero.... ¿Por qué no nos pones el mismo que a los demás?

- Porque vosotros tres sabéis mucho más que los demás sobre dementores.- Le respondió.- Ahora comienza.

Ron probó durante unos quince minutos hasta que al fin le surgió una nube plateada que adoptó una forma muy difusa, a primera vista recordaba a un caballo. De mientras los merodeadores lo miraron con admiración.

- No está nada mal, Ron. Has tardado un poco más que Hermione, pero está muy bien.- Le dijo Hocicos.- Tu turno, Harry.

El muchacho se adelantó con decisión hasta el centro de la clase y sacó su varita con determinación, aunque antes que dijera nada, Hocicos lo paró.

- No Harry, tu examen es conjurarme un patronus... sin varita.

- ¿¡SIN VARITA!?

- Sí, sin varita. Harry esto es tu examen y ha de suponerte un esfuerzo y no lo será si te pido sencillamente algo que dominas desde tu tercer curso.

- ¡Pero nunca lo he probado sin varita! ¡No seré capaz!

- Debes serlo. Recuerda la conversación que mantuvimos Harry, y recuerda todo lo que hemos practicado con otros hechizos más sencillos.

- ¡¡Pero esto no es un hechizo sencillo! ¡Ya con varita es casi del nivel de MAGO!

- Y tú eres capaz de hacerlo desde tu tercer año.- Dijo Hocicos con sencillez.

- ¡Lo aprendí para defenderme!- Se quejó.

- Me da lo mismo, Harry. Este es tu examen, tanto si te gusta como si no.

- Esto no es justo.

- En realidad, es muy justo. Ahora conjúrame el patronus, puedes tomarte tu tiempo, no hay prisa.

Harry suspiró con resignación. Desde el momento en el que le había dicho sin varita, sabía que acabaría haciéndolo por mucho que se quejara, después de todo conocía bien a su padrino. Así pues, cerró los ojos por unos instantes y se concentró como había aprendido gracias a él y al mismo tiempo pensaba en un recuerdo feliz, su recuerdo feliz y en su mente comenzó a resonar el hechizo del patronus. Cuando se notó al cien por cien dijo el conjuro en voz alta.

- ¡Expecto patronus!- Dijo con la mano abierta a la altura de su hombro.

Una luz dorada comenzó a envolver su brazo y comenzó a concentrase. Dos segundos más tarde una nube plateada comenzó a surgir de su mano concentrándose y formando una figura bien definida: un ciervo, un hermoso ciervo plateado.

Todos los que estaban en el aula, miraron admirados al noble animal. Nadie exceptuando Hermione habían visto el patronus de Harry y quedaron maravillados al verlo, lo mismo que la muchacha ya que la última vez solo lo vio de refilón y había estado más enfadada que otra cosa, así que casi no le prestó atención.

- Es más hermoso de lo que recordaba.- Afirmó Hermione.- Mucho más.

- Es precioso, Harry.- Afirmó Lily admirada mientras los chicos afirmaban con la cabeza.

Harry sonrió de forma casada, justo antes de dejarse caer agotado en la silla más cercana y el patronus se esfumaba. En esos momentos se sintió muy, muy cansado, el patronus es un hechizo agotador con varita, realizarlo sin ella lo había dejado sin fuerza alguna.

- ¡Muy bien, Harry! ¡Lo has hecho perfectamente!- Dijo Hocicos.- Si eres capaz de realizar un patronus sin varita, serás capaz de hacer cualquier hechizo que aprendas. Ya habéis acabado os exámenes, así que sería mejor que te fueras a descansar y durmieras un rato.

- Sí, eso es lo que haré. Me siento capaz de dormir un año entero.- Afirmó Harry.

Poco después, los ocho hacían su camino hacía la Torre con un Harry al que se le iban cerrando los ojos cada dos por tres, y por lo cual, los otros siete debían mantener un ojo vigilante sobre él. No les sorprendió en absoluto, cuando al tumbarse en su cama quedó dormido casi instantáneamente. La verdad es que también Ron y Hermione estaban muy cansados pero podrían aguantar hasta la hora de acostarse. Harry no se despertó para la cena y suerte que al día siguiente era sábado porque se levantó bien entrada la mañana.

- Buenos días.- Dijo cuando bajó a la mañana siguiente a la sala común.

- Buenos días, Bello Durmiente.- Lo saludó Sirius cuando lo vio aparecer.- ¡Llevas dormido desde ayer por la tarde y dentro de nada será la hora de comer!

- ¿Tan tarde es?

- Sí.- Sonrió Sirius, mientras movía su alfil en la partida que jugaba con Ron.

- Mmmm... mal movimiento.- Dijo Harry.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las doce y media. ¿Por qué es un mal movimiento?

- Por esto.- Sonrió Ron.- ¡Jaque Mate!

- ¡¡Ostras no!!- Gruñó Sirius, mientras Harry y Ron comenzaban a reír.

- ¿Y que tal te sientes?- Le preguntó Lily.

- Como nuevo.

El resto del día, se lo pasaron jugando al ajedrez para ver si alguien podía ganar al pelirrojo, pero todos perdían estrepitosamente, el único que hizo un mejor papel fue Harry que como había jugado tantas veces contra su amigo eso le hizo, quieras o no, mejorar y además conocía el estilo de juego del joven Weasley. Pronto, cuando era Harry el que jugaba, las partidas comenzaron a levantar gran expectación.

- Lo siento, Harry. Jaque Mate.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- Lo sabía. No hay forma de que te pueda ganar al ajedrez.- Suspiró Harry.

- Pero has mejorado mucho. ¡Todavía recuerdo la primera partida que jugamos!

- No me lo recuerdes... aquello no fue una partida... fue una paliza.

- Venga... ¿Quién es el siguiente?- Preguntó Lily.

- Seré yo.- Afirmó James.- Este vez no me ganarás.

Harry sonrió ante este comentario, pero se levantó para cederle su sitió. Comenzaron la partida y rápidamente se vio quien de los dos ganaría la partida, Ron. Ya desde el principio llevó la batuta y comenzó a comer gran cantidad de piezas, pero este vez Harry no prestó atención se sentía inquieto, había algo en su interior que le decía que las cosas iban mal, muy mal. Se acercó a la ventana y comenzó al exterior a la vez que inconscientemente se llevaba la mano a la cicatriz. Hermione se dio cuenta y se preocupó.

- Harry... ¿qué ocurre?

- Algo va mal, Hermione, pero todavía no sé que es.

- Te has puesto un poco pálido.

- No es nada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por la ventana, era como si supieran que aquello que les perturbaba aparecería allá abajo. De mientras, la partida de Ron seguía como si tal cosa, nadie les prestaba atención.

- ¡Ay!- De repente, Harry comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte. La cicatriz le ardía.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamó Hermione asustada.

Ron, James y los demás merodeadores se giraron al escuchar la exclamación de Hermione, solo para ver la escena antes descrita y mientras los merodeadores se miraron sin comprender, Ron se puso muy pálido.

- James, abandono.- Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y corría hacía Harry.- Harry ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Lo que te imaginas.- Le respondió.

- Pero... pero no puede estar aquí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que se suponía que este era un lugar seguro, que no te podría encontrar aquí.

- Ya ves que no existe un lugar seguro mientras Lord Voldemort esté libre por el mundo.- Le contestó.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Lo mismo que hace un año, pero esta vez... no huiré.

- ¡Pero Harry! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Dijo Ron.- ¡¡Es demasiado peligroso!!

- ¿Sabes qué, Ron?- Me da lo mismo.- Dijo con una gran tranquilidad.- Ya estoy harto de todo este juego del gato y el ratón. No pienso volver a huir de él.

Y de esa forma, el muchacho se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde su instinto le decía que encontraría a Voldemort. De mientras, sus amigos le vieron marchar con miedo y tan solo con una mirada ambos supieron que era lo que debían hacer, así que con solo dos segundos de retraso siguieron a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que eran seguidos por los merodeadores. En mitad del camino, se encontraron con Hocicos.

- Ron, Hermione... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Está aquí y Harry ha ido a buscarlo.- Dijo Ron sin ni tan siquiera pararse.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no lo parasteis?- Se asustó.

- Dinos la verdad... ¿Crees que habría servido de algo?- Preguntó Hermione.- Intentamos convencerle, pero no nos hizo caso.

No se dijeron nada más, para cuando salieron a los jardines se encontraron contra aquello que habían probado de evitar. Lord Voldemort se encontraba junto con sus mortífagos de pie delante de Harry que los miraba desafiante.


	14. Medición de fuerzas

****

14 Medición de fuerzas.

No se dijeron nada más, para cuando salieron a los jardines se encontraron contra aquello que habían probado de evitar. Lord Voldemort se encontraba junto con sus mortífagos de pie delante de Harry que los miraba desafiante.

Con lentitud, Ron y Hermione tras dejarles claro a los merodeadores que se alejaran se colocaron detrás de Harry, lo mismo que había hecho el padrino del muchacho, listos para ser una ayuda, por pequeña que fuera para su amigo.

- Vaya, vaya... volvemos a encontrarnos, Potter.- Dijo Voldemort mientras sus ojos rojos miraban al muchacho.

- Eso parece.- Aceptó el chico.- Aunque espero que sea la última.

- Oh... te aseguro que yo también lo espero, Potter. Es más, deseo que sea la última vez.

- No más que yo.

- Veo que esta vez, has traído más amiguitos... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga lo mismo que a tu último amiguito? Ese idiota recibió lo que se merecía.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así!- Gritó Harry al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a haber una reacción parecida a cuando se enfadó con Colagusano.

El aura dorada comenzó a rodearle, mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar y comenzaron a verse rayos y a escucharse truenos, por toda la zona, mientras comenzaba a llover. Todo esto provocó que varios de los profesores salieran para ver que era esa magia que se sentía en el aire, viendo como los mortífagos rodeaban a tres de sus alumnos y a uno de sus profesores. Fueron muchos los que hicieron amago de ir a ayudarlos, pero Dumbledore se los impidió.

De mientras Voldemort observó al muchacho con desagrado e incluso con preocupación.

- Parece que el poder del muchacho ya ha despertado, amo.- Dijo uno de los mortífagos.

- Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Tengo ojos.

- Pero mi amo, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Justamente quería matar al chico antes de que despertara su auténtico poder.

- ¡Ja!- Rió Voldemort.- Es cierto que su poder ha despertado pero no lo ha hecho en su totalidad, creo que me voy a divertir mucho.- Se volvió a girar a Harry.- Muy bonito, Potter. Un espectáculo digno de verse, lástima que no puedas volver a repetirlo jamás.

- No querrás decir, ¿que serás tú el que no lo vas a volver a ver?

- No, muchacho, no. Porque hoy tú morirás de una maldita vez.

- Eso habrá que verse.

Voldemort levantó su varita y le lanzó la maldición cruciatus, pero poco antes de que pudiera llegara golpearle, el muchacho, con un leve gesto de su mano creó un gran escudo que paró la maldición. La escena se repitió durante un rato, y siempre sucedía lo mismo, cuando el ataque del Lord Oscuro debía golpear al muchacho este creaba une escudo que lo protegía, pronto se hizo patente que Voldemort se estaba cansando mientras Harry estaba igual que cuando comenzó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Por qué no atacas? ¿Tienes miedo?- dijo Voldemort intentando picarle.

- Yo no te tengo miendo, Voldemort. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

- No, Potter. Tienes miedo, me temes. Usas un escudo porque temes enfrentarte a mí de forma directa. No eres más que un cobarde, igual que lo eran tus padres.

Voldemort lo observó para ver cual era su reacción, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, Harry ni se inmutó, al contrario, parecía estar muy tranquilo. Quien sí había reaccionado había sido Sirius, si Ron y Hermione no lo hubieran sujetado seguramente se habría avalanzado contra él.

- Me suplicaron clemencia, Potter. Me suplicaron que les dejara vivir. Fue muy gratificante para mí, matarlos mientras me suplicaban por sus vidas.- Añadió.

Se había hecho un gran silencio, todos quedaron mudos ante esta afirmación. Solo Sirius parecía reaccionar que quería darle a Voldemort una paliza por su comentario, mientras le decía a Harry que aquello era mentira y a duras penas era sujetado por Ron y Hermione.

- No intentes engañarme, Voldemort. Este truco no te funcionará y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ni mi padre, ni mi madre te suplicaron por sus vidas. Murieron sí, tú los asesinaste de acuerdo, pero ambos murieron enfrentándose a ti. Mi padre por protegernos a mi madre y a mí, ella por protegerme a mí, y sabes perfectamente que fue eso lo que te derrotó aquella vez.

- ¡Calla!

- ¿Qué pasa, Voldemort? ¿Te duele que te lo digan? ¿Te duele recordar, que mi simple madre, de origen muggle fue la causante de que tú no fueras más que una sombra por más de trece años?

- ¡Que te calles!- Exclamó Voldemort.- ¡Imperius!

En esta ocasión, Harry no hizo nada por evitar la maldición, al contrario, incluso sonrió. Esta le dio de lleno, y Voldemort sonrió victorioso.

- ¡Suplicarás por tu vida!- Dijo mientras miraba a Harry.

- Creo, Voldemort, que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle.- Dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras todos jadeaban sorprendidos (excepto Ron y Hermione)- A mí, no me afecta la maldición "Imperius". Creo que te quedó claro el año pasado, cuando si no recuerdo mal, intentaste lo mismo que hoy.

Si había la posibilidad de que Voldemort pudiera ponerse más pálido con la piel tan blanca que tenía, quedó manifiesto en ese momento. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien y lo sabía. Conocía de sobras lo que pasaría si ese mocoso despertaba su poder, lo sabía, pero aún así le había parecido divertido un duelo con el muchacho a un nivel más alto y ahora podía comprobar cuan mala había sido la idea.

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil, si hubiera podido matarlo el año anterior después de haber recuperado su cuerpo y su poder pero consiguió escapar justo a tiempo. También habría sido más fácil, si lo hubiera matado cuando se encontraba en casa de sus tíos, pero ese viejo loco había aparecido con una buena cantidad de magos y brujas bien entrenados y no había podido. Y si todo aquello, hubiera fallado, tal y como pasó, siempre podía matarlo a traición, que si bien no era un método muy digno, al menos era efectivo. Pero había decidido batirse en duelo, y ahora no solo no podía matarlo a traición sino que además se estaba haciendo evidente que se encontraba en desventaja.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Gritó Voldemort mientras lo señalaba, más Harry volvió a levantar el escudo y la maldición no le hizo ningún daño.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Voldemort? ¿Que otra cosa has maquinado?- Preguntó Harry con una voz helada.- ¿Tal vez matar a mi padrino o matar a mis amigos?

Voldemort miró a su alrededor, la verdad es que no era mala idea eso de matar a otra persona, a alguien que tuviera el afecto del muchacho, de forma que su muerte le doliera y bajara la guardia, pero... ¿y si en vez de eso provocaba que el chico se enfureciera y lo destruyera finalmente? No, tenía que asegurarse que después de ese ataque, no pudiera hacer nada... pero ¿cómo? La solución le llegó al ver a las personas del pasado y sonrió.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Dijo mientras señalaba a James.

Todo sucedió con rapidez, la maldición se dirigía como una exhalación hacía el muchacho y nadie parecía capaz de detenerla, además estaba el hecho que parecía que se hubiera quedado pegado al suelo. ¡No podía moverse!

- ¡Protectio Scutum!- Gritó Harry mientras señalaba a todo el grupo del pasado pero concentrándose en James.

Justo un par de segundos antes de que la maldición golpeara al muchacho, un escudo mucho más fuerte que los anteriores apareció y los protegió. Después de ver que estaban bien, Harry se giró hacía Voldemort furioso, provocando que la furia de los elementos fuera todavía mayor.

- Eso ha sido, un golpe muy bajo, Voldemort.

- Tal vez, pero no me negarás que era una buena forma de derrotarte.- Dijo Voldemort con calma aunque por dentro estuviera seriamente asustado.- Si mataba a tu padre en esta época, tú no podrías nacer, nunca me derrotarías y aquí desaparecerías sencillamente. Si hubieras reaccionado ni que hubiera sido dos o tres segundos más tarde tú ya no existirías.

- Esta sí que no te la pienso dejar pasar.- Dijo furioso.

Harry levantó su mano y señaló a Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores que para desesperación de este y sus mortífagos no se podían mover, y con una voz profunda gritó:

- ¡Magice Mortit!

Una vez dijo esas palabras, se produjo una gran cantidad de luz blanca purísima y tanto Voldemort como sus seguidores quedaron momentáneamente ocultos ya que no se podía ver nada, pero unos segundos más tarde, seguían allí, y de una pieza. Se levantaron murmullos de pánico por parte de los profesores y de los merodeadores, mientras que los mortífagos daban gritos de triunfo.

- Creo que no ha salido como esperabas, Potter.- Dijo Voldemort

- ¿Quieres decir?

- Ahora sí que morirás. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Pero no pasó nada, lo probó con otra varita, y nada. Voldemort se puso más pálido que un muerto, mientras a sus seguidores les había pasado una cosa parecida.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡No te habrás atrevido a...!- Dijo uno de los mortífagos.

- Tenga cuidado, señor Malfoy, no me agrada tener que hacerle daño a quien no puede defenderse. Recuerde que no es más que un simple muggle.

- ¿Por qué nos has convertido en muggles en vez de matarnos?- Preguntó Voldemort.

- Muy fácil, Voldemort. Yo no soy un asesino. Despedios de este lugar, vais al lugar donde debéis estar. En Azkaban.- Dijo Harry.

Hizo un leve gesto con la mano, y Voldemort, y junto con sus mortífagos desaparecieron y si hubieran mirado en la habitación de Hocicos, habrían visto que también se había marchado cierta rata con ellos. Después de esto, la furia que embarga a Harry se fue disipando y el poder que estaba manifestando volvió a su interior.

- ¡Harry!- Gritó Hocicos corriendo a socorrer a su ahijado cuando lo vio tambalearse.- Harry, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes... solo estoy cansado.- Dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

- Descansa, Harry.- Dijo Sirius mientras con estas palabras lo empujaba al sueño.


	15. Nueva vida

****

15. Nueva vida

Cuando Harry cerró los ojos, completamente embargado por el sueño, Hocicos lo tomó en brazos y tras hacerlo dio media vuelta hacía el castillo seguido por los preocupados Ron y Hermione, y por los todavía asombrados profesores y merodeadores.

- Señora Pomfrey...- Dijo Hocicos.- ¿Seria tan amable de echarle a Harry un vistazo?

- Por supuesto, si es tan amable de acompañarme...- Dijo la atónita enfermera.

Todos pusieron rumbo a la enfermería, unos por preocupación, otros porque necesitaban una explicación, la cuestión es que cuando llegaron a la enfermería esta quedó que casi no cabía un alma, lo que enfureció a la señor Pomfrey que echó a todos y cada uno excepto a James, al que quería darle una mirada para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Aquello desde luego fue algo que no hizo mucha gracia, pero no tuvieron más remedio que esperar hasta que la enfermera les franqueó la entrada.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó Hocicos.

- Bueno, está bien...- Dijo la señora Pomfrey.- Tan solo completamente agotado, algo normal después de todo lo que ha hecho. Nada que no se solucione con un poco de descanso, o mejor dicho, mucho descanso. Aconsejaría que se quedara aquí hasta que finalice el curso.

- ¿Y James?

- Otro que tal baila.- Dijo como si tal cosa.- Contando que ahora estaría muerto si no hubiera sido por Harry, está perfectamente, pero igualmente quiero que se quede aquí hasta mañana.

- Bien... creo que merecemos algunas explicaciones.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto, director.- Dijo Hocicos.- Aunque supongo que tendré que comenzar desde el principio. No es justo que solo usted y la profesora Mc Gonagall sepan la verdad. Ante todo, y como usted ya sabe tanto Harry, como Ron, como Hermione y como yo somos del futuro, veintidós años en el futuro para ser exactos- Hubo pequeños jadeos por parte de los profesores.- Y mi auténtico nombre, es Sirius Black o en otras palabras, soy ese jovencito de ahí.- Más jadeos.- Harry, es en realidad el hijo de James y no su primo, y Lily es su madre.- Ya los profesores no eran capaces de reaccionar.- El motivo del por qué estamos en este tiempo , como ya debéis saber después de lo que habéis visto, era proteger a Harry de Lord Voldemort que ha estado intentando matarlo desde que nació.

- Eso es lo que Minerva y yo sabíamos...- Dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Qué tal si ahora explicas lo que falta?

- Bien, director. Como han visto, Harry no es un muchacho común, no solo por su poder, siempre ha sido muy maduro y responsable para con los demás, mucho más que cualquier muchacho de su edad, pero es su condición de descendiente de Godric Griffindor lo que lo convirtió en objetivo de Voldemort.

- La profecía.- Dijo Mc Gonagall.

- Sí, la vieja profecía de Godric Griffindor que dijo que uno de sus descendientes sería mucho más poderoso que la media, más poderoso que él. Cuando Voldemort se enteró le pareció que no era muy buena idea el dejar vivir a los descendientes que quedaban, pero eso se le confirmó cuando supo por un espía suyo que Harry era aquel mago. Así pues, aprovechó que nosotros confiábamos en su espía y el día de Halloween, cuando Harry solo tenía un año fue al valle de Godric y los atacó. James y Lily murieron a manos de Voldemort intentando proteger a su familia, pero Harry no. Cuando la maldición asesina, tocó a Harry rebotó y volvió hacía Voldemort, sin hacerle más daño que un corte en su frente en forma de rayo que le quedó como una cicatriz. Voldemort en cambio no salió tan bien librado, quedó convertido en una sombra.

- Pero... si quedó convertido en nada, ¿cómo es posible que lo hayamos visto hace un rato?- preguntó el profesor Flitwick.

- Porque desde el mismo momento que Harry lo derrotó ha estado buscando la forma de regresar... y hace un año lo logró. Durante el verano, atacó la casa de Harry y nos vimos sin otra opción que esta. Necesitábamos tiempo para que su poder despertara, y no sabíamos cuando sería, solo sabíamos que sería después de su decimoquinto cumpleaños.- Finalizó Sirius.

- ¿Qué haréis ahora?- Preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

- Esperaremos a que termine el curso, y volveremos a nuestro tiempo. Espero que entiendan que antes de irnos les hagamos un encanto desmemorizante, si no, podría cambiarse el futuro y Harry podría dejar de existir.

- Me los suponía,- dijo Dumbledore.- Cambiar un pequeño detalle en el pasado puede traer consecuencias desastrosas en el futuro.

Harry no despertó hasta pasado tres días, y aún cuando lo hizo estaba que no podía ni con su alma. De mientras, Ron y Hermione no se apartaban de su lado ya que temían como pudiera reaccionar su amigo ante la batalla que había tenido con Voldemort. ¿Y si volvían las pesadillas sobre la muerte de Cedric? ¿O las de la muerte de sus padres? ¿Y si se volvía más callado y reservado todavía? Por suerte, nada de todo aquello sucedió. En realidad, Harry se sentía casi como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso y estaba mucho más animado.

Casi habían pasado dos días desde que despertara cuando tuvo una visita que había esta esperando casi desde el principio. Los merodeadores.

- Adelante.- Dijo Harry cuando llamaron a la puerta mientras pasaba la mano de forma distraída sobre Saïl, que ya tenía su tamaño adulto, el de un gato.

- Hola, Harry... ¿podemos?- Dijo James asomándose mientras los demás estaban detrás de él.

- ¡Hola! ¡Pasad, pasad!- Dijo alegre.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Lily una vez dentro.

- Mucho más descansado.- sonrió, pero como los chicos lo miraban con desconfianza añadió.- ¡No me miréis así! Estoy bien. Supongo... que queréis muchas explicaciones.

- En realidad... solo una.- Dijo Remus.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Cómo demonios Sirius ha acabado siendo profesor?- Preguntaron James, Lily, Remus y Peter a la vez.

Harry les miró sorprendido durante unos momentos y luego comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada sin poder evitarlo, mientras los merodeadores lo miraron sorprendidos y Sirius ofendido.

- Per... perdonad, pero era la última pregunta que me esperaba. – Dijo Harry entre risas.- Lo siento.- dijo una vez más tranquilo.- Bien, Sirius no ha acabado siendo profesor, al menos por el momento, no sé si después de estos meses le entre el gusanillo. Quien ha acabado siéndolo has sido tú, Remus.

- ¿Yo?- Dijo el aludido.

- Sí, tú. Fuiste o serás mi profesor de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras en mi tercer año.

- ¿¡En serio!?

- En serio. El mejor que hemos tenido y si Snape se hubiera callado la boca, habrías sido el primero que hubiera durado más de un año.

- ¿¡Snape también es profesor!?- Exclamaron todos a la vez.

- Por desgracia para mí, sí.- Dijo Harry.- Es mi profesor de pociones.

- ¡Te compadezco!- Dijo James horrorizado.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la enfermería y cuando se abrió aparecieron las cabezas de Ron y Hermione ambas con grandes sonrisas. Sonrisas que Harry reconoció como de complicidad, esos dos sabían algo que él no. Como lo sacaba eso de quicio.

- Hola Harry.- Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

- ¿Pasar? Nada.- Afirmó Ron, pero se le notó enseguida que mentía.

- Me estáis ocultando algo.

- ¿Nosotros? Oh, Harry, desde cuando te hemos ocultado algo.- Dijo Hermione.

- Mejor tú no hables que te podría decir unas cuantas cosas.- Dijo Harry a lo que Hermione se puso algo nerviosa.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- En realidad, nada.- Dijo Ron.- Solo que tienes visita.

- ¿Visita? ¿Hocicos?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

La puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció una gran cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas. Ocho para ser exactos: los Weasley. En cuanto la señora Weasley vio a Harry corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Harry!- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Se... señora Weasley... no puedo... respirar.- Dijo Harry como pudo.

- Molly, cariño, si no lo sueltas lo asfixiarás.- Dijo el señor Weasley.

- Oh, Harry, cielo, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

- ¡EHY HARRY!- Exclamaron los gemelos.- ¿Qué tal las bromas? ¿Fueron bien?

- ¡Fred! ¡George!- Riñó la señora Weasley.

- De fábula.- Sonrió Harry.- Todavía nos entra la risa cada vez que nos acordamos de Snape y el espray transmutador.

- ¿En qué se transformó?- Preguntó George ansioso.

- ¡¡En una cabra!!- Rió Ron.- ¡¡Se comió sus propios apuntes de pociones!!

Todos comenzaron a reír, excepto la señora Weasley que parecía muy contrariada.

- ¡Oh, va mamá! ¡Snape todavía no es nuestro profesor! ¡Déjanos que nos venguemos un poco por todas las veces que nos ha castigado!- Dijo Ron.

- ¡Oh, está bien!- Dijo al fin.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, incluida la señora Weasley. Fue en aquellos momentos que Harry reparó en un par de ojos azules en especial y todos comenzaron a sonreírse entre sí, excepto los merodeadores que no entendían nada. Dos segundos más tarde estos se encontraron siendo empujados fuera de la enfermería, mientras alguien cogía a Saïl.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron una vez fuera.

- Esos dos necesitan estar solos.- Contestó Hermione.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó James

- Es mi hermana Ginny, y la novia de Harry.- Afirmó Ron.

- ¿¡Novia!? ¡No sabíamos que tuviera novia!

- Comenzaron a salir en julio, sobre mediados. Para ambos fue muy embarazoso cuando Percy les pilló besándose.- Rió Fred.- ¡Y tuvo que ser precisamente Percy!

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Lily.

- Porque cuando Ginny cursaba primero, una vez pilló a Percy besándose con su novia Penélope en un aula vacía. ¡¡Percy casi le suplicó que no se lo explicara a nadie!!- Rió George.- Claro que estos dos, no pudieron ni pedírselo, nosotros dos íbamos detrás de Percy.

- Sí, y os encargasteis de hacérselo saber a toda la casa.- Les dijo Percy con enfado.

- A todos no, el profesor Lupin y Hocicos aún no lo saben. No estaban en aquel momento.- dijo Fred y con una sonrisa malvada añadió.- ¿Qué tal si se lo decimos ahora?

- ¡Ni se os ocurra!- Exclamó la señora Weasley.- Ellos ya se lo dirán cuando crean conveniente.

Los Weasley se quedaron en el pasado hasta que terminó el curso, ya que iban a volver todos juntos, y tal y como Sirius había advertido justo antes de marcharse al poco de terminar el banquete, todos los magos adultos junto con Harry se encargaron de realizar el hechizo desmemorizante, aunque antes les dieron las notas de los exámenes de los TIMOS. Los tres se lo sacaron con muy buenas notas: Hermione sacó diecisiete M.H.B, Harry dieciséis y Ron catorce, (se notaba que Snape no era el profesor de pociones porque los tres sacaron matrícula).

Así pues, cuando finalizó el banquete y terminaron de hacer los hechizos los anillos que todos llevaban en sus dedos y que servían de traslators temporales comenzaron a brillar y poco a poco todos volvieron a su tiempo, donde les esperaba toda la escuela.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- Gritaron todos en cuanto aparecieron.

La noticia de que Voldemort había desaparecido había corrido como la espuma y todos se mostraron muy contentos y agradecidos. ¡Por fin se había terminado! Algo que a todos les pareció muy extraño es que nadie parecía temer a Sirius, al contrario, lo trataban con gran respeto. Ya eso los extraño, pero la primera señal de alarma les llegó avisados por Hermione que fue la primera en darse cuenta.

- ¡Harry!- Susurró asustada y sorprendida.- ¡La cicatriz! ¡Tu cicatriz!

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡¡Que no está!!

- ¿¡Qué!?- Fue la exclamación de todos.

Harry se llevó la mano a su frente y comprobó horrorizado que la cicatriz no estaba. Pero si la cicatriz no estaba, eso quería decir que Voldemort no se la hizo, y si no se la hizo...

- Harry...- escuchó mientras un par de brazos lo rodeaban.

Cuando se giró, se encontró con un par de ojos tan verdes como los suyos. Era una mujer pelirroja y de aproximadamente treinta y siete o treinta y ocho años. ¡Era su madre! ¡Y su padre estaba a su lado!

- Nunca subestimes a los merodeadores, Harry.- Le susurró Lily.- Nos las apañamos para que no pudierais borrarnos la memoria y cuando llegó el momento, no nos fiamos de Peter. Cambiamos la historia, ahora tienes padres. Tienes mucho tiempo que recuperar, cariño.

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, a la vez que abrazaba a su madre y luego a su padre, sin quererlo había cambiado el pasado y lo había hecho para bien. Voldemort no existía, Sirius era libre y lo más importante sus padres seguían vivos, ahora sí podía decir que comenzaba una nueva vida.

Fin

_Na.: Bueno, parece que no iba a ser esa la última nota de autora que voy a escribir :p, ¿Qué os ha parecido el fic? Espero que os haya gustado... tal y como dije me he dado toda la prisa que he podido en escribir los capítulos que faltaban (@_@ Khari no sabe ni donde está de la prisa que se ha dado). Bueno... quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis dejado (y también a aquellos que se tomen la molestia de dejármelos una vez fije este capítulo) 72 reviews!! Waa... No sabéis la ilusión que me ha hecho!! Eso hace que me anime mucho más y que intente escribir lo más rápidamente posible el crossover y otros fics que estoy escribiendo de Harry Potter!!_

Muchas gracias por haber aguantado a está loca, y nos vemos en "Una hechicera en Hogwarts"!!

Un beso a todos,

****

Khari


End file.
